Guilty Pleasure
by Lady Chickaroo
Summary: When waking up in Vegas turns into a dangerous downward spiral of dirty money, gangs, guns and uncut diamonds, two women become tangled in a dangerous web, all while only hoping for a bit of revenge on one man. OC/? We'll see ;
1. Chapter 1

_Sooooooooooo ... i thought of this just now and decided... what the hell!_

_he he_

_so here is the first part, just to give you a taster of the jist of the story_

_...oh yeah... i own nuffin! sept OC's and story line... i guess_

* * *

**Guilty Pleasure**

**1: Money Changes Everything**

With a groggy flutter of smudged, mascara enhances lashes, a pair of brow eyes open slowly, the feminine figure instantly taking a sharp inhale of breath as the glittering lights from the world out side seem almost blinding, even thou it was night.

Her smudged lips parted in a sickly gape as she slowly pushed herself up from the gold satin sheets, only managing to get on to her hands and knees before sitting back on her legs, tucked under her body, looking much like a lost dog, sat the way she was looking around in astonishment.

Finally able to close her mouth she gave a tiny swallow, only to realise her horribly dry mouth and throat before she parted her lips once again and uttered quietly to her self.

"…what the fuck?"

She surveyed the room quickly, only to find herself alone in it and with a stumbled effort she clambered off the large bed less than gracefully, noting as she tripped she still had her dangerously high heels on and her black satin dress stayed firmly intact. Once she had corrected her footing she had thrown herself against the large, panel glass window eyes wide as she looked over the vast strip of Vegas, the night still hung in the sky and lights continued to glitter away, the view was magnificent and that one thing stood out, she was in a totally different hotel.

With a panicked turn she gave the large room another scan, quickly spotting her silver clutch bag laying on the floor and literally diving for the item. She checked everything was present in the bag before creeping to the door to the room, listening for any presence behind it and once hearing nothing she slowly peeked her way threw the door, giving the large villa room a long sweep as she slowly edged in, freezing as movement caught her eye causing her to instantly snap her attention towards it, she was quick to let out a sigh of relief as she spotted her friend.

"Fran," The brown-eyed woman sighed, brushing a strand of messy brown hair from her eye.

"Oh my god! Flo, what the fuck?" Fran was quick to say, having snapped her attention away from checking her own bag.

"Don't!" Flo held a hand out to stop her rambling friend; she only ever seemed to end up in strange places or in trouble when she was with her blonde friend, Fran.

"Let's just go," She whispered and nodded towards the door.

The two women barely managed a foot before the sound of someone out side the large villa room freaked the both of them, jolting them into movement as Flo quickly shoved her friend into the room she had emerged from.

"Shit! Fuck! What do we do!" Fran hissed in panic.

"I don't know!" Flo hissed back before pointing towards a door leading off somewhere, she assumed was the en-suit bathroom and upon fleeing into there she discovered it was, the light already on and tiles gleaming brightly.

"Now what?" Fran asked desperately, pressuring her friend to come up with something.

"I dunno!" The brunette was quick to flap, scanning the bathroom.

"Why is there a brief case in here?" The blonde then questioned curiously.

"What?" Flo turned with a light frown, raising a brow as her friend motioned to the black brief case sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"Well there business men," Flo shrugged.

"Yeah, but why is it in the bathroom?" Fran frowned, like the idea was totally stupid.

"I dunno, brighter light, little distractions and no prying eyes," Flo suggested curiously, looking the case over before pressing in the clasps and jumping slightly as the case popped open.

"Holy shit" She was quick to hiss, instantly slapping a hand to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Are they?" Fran stopped her self, unable to complete her sentence as she stared at the contence of the case.

When the door to the villa gave a loud slam shut the women jolted into action, Flo pressing the case closed while Fran opened the cabinet under the sink and waved her in.

They both managed to squeeze in, their backs against either end of the long cabinet and legs entwined in some odd looking sex position.

000

"I told you where I fucking was, not my problem you're late!" A suited man barked down a smart phone held to his ear. He strolled leisurely towards his room in the large villa suit, tugging off his tie as he looked around the empty room, rolling his eyes with disappointment as he noticed the women he was hoping to get some fun out of had vanished.

He headed into the en-suit as the other person he was talking to continued on some long, non-too happy rant.

"Look, I got them here, alright!" the man huffed as he glanced down at the brief case and flicked it open, giving a nod before checking his image in the mirror.

"Right, well you have ten minutes, you have no idea how many people I had to kill to get these so don't fuck me around, I'll meet you down stairs! You better be there," The suited man grumbled in an oddly casual way, if slightly irritated.

Hanging up the phone and slipping it into his pocket, he tidied his short hair and righted his suit jacket before heading out, calling as he crossed the living area heading towards the door.

"Alright boys, our ladies have vanished so lets go greet our guests, there ain't no way I'm being fucked tonight," He tutted with a shrug, an obvious double meaning to his words.

000

Flo and Fran stayed in their cramped positions for at least five minutes, listening to the silence with wide eyes and hands clamped over their mouths.

"I think it's save," Flo finally gulped before pushing her way out of the confined space, tripping and stumbling as she freed herself, quickly turning to help Fran.

"I can believe we ended up with men that deal in dirt money," Flo squeaked.

"What makes you think it's dirty?" Fran frowned lightly at the open case.

"Well, I'm guessing they are uncut diamonds," Flo pointed towards the case.

"And than phone conversation hardly sounded good! I bet they are from some slave camp where they force people to dig for them! The whole thing is dirty!" She continued.

"Open your purse!" Fran hushed.

"What?" The dark haired woman frowned.

"We're taking them! Why should they be allowed to possibly torcher people and get all the money for it! It's wrong! And we need the money more than they do!" the blonde stated.

"…Are you fucking insane! We'll get our selves killed!" Flo hissed.

"Come on! Plus this is the fucking kick ass of all revenge!" Fran urged.

"Are you still pissed? Put them in your own bag!" The brunette shook her head.

"Yes! And I ain't fucking carrying them!" The blonde scoffed.

"Oh my god, I must be crazy and obviously still drunk, because I'm considering it," Flo cringed, slowly opening her clutch bag and plucking out her empty coin purse.

000

"Act natural!" Fran hissed as the two women calmed them selves having just flown out of the posh villa suit and started to strut quickly down the hall.

"I swear to god if we get caught!" Flo frowned, looking around the empty hallway, leaving the threat open.

The two women turned the corner to reach the lifts, only to bump into a small group of men, these looking far past business and although Flo couldn't recognise them something niggled in her mind that these could be the buyers.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted quickly, her eyes wide and fearful and voice wavering guiltily instantly causing the man she had bumped into to raise a brow, snapping Flo into a quick think as she glanced at the equally panicked Fran.

"Here we are ducking and diving, trying not to get caught," Flo gave a nervous laugh motioning to Fran who instantly paled.

"We really didn't want to be seen doing the walk of shame, it's hardly an attractive thing," She gave another laugh while the suited man gave an understanding nod, amusement lighting his face.

"It's no problem," He nodded politely, letting the two women pass, one of his men holding the elevator door open for them.

"Oh, thank you," Fran nodded to the large man as she passed him to get in the lift, Flo giving her own thanks as the two women then turned with polite smiles as the small group of men watched them.

"Sorry for bumping into you, I wish we met such gentlemen like you more often," Flo continued, buttering the man up with her fake flirtiness while Fran jabbed the ground floor button.

When the doors finally closed and lift started to move, the polite smiles dropping from their faces.

"Shit," Fran mumbled.

"That is all your fault," Flo stated flatly.

"Why the hell did you agree!" The blonde frowned towards her friend.

"No idea, why did you even suggest it?" The brunette frowned back.

"No idea," Fran mumbled.

"Right, when this lift stops we are pegging it across the lobby and doing a total runner! Ok!" Flo nodded, waiting for a response.

"What do you think he'll do when he realises they ain't there?" Fran whispered.

"Don't!" Flo warned, not really wanting to drawl on the subject.

"What about the other guy?" Fran continued and instantly Flo froze.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, smacking the buttons in the lift any floor above the ground floor.

"That guy is probably waiting in the lobby while they do the whole, exchange thing!" She squeaked.

"So?" Fran shrugged.

"He'll recognise us!" Flo stated bluntly, shaking at the lift stopped on the third floor, allowing the women to jump off.

"We'll take the stairs, come on!" She waved.

000

"Yup?" The shorthaired suited man chirped as he answered his phone, sat in a casual lounge.

'What are you playing at!' the man on the other end instantly barked in fury.

"Excuse me?" The suited man's brows rose as he sat forwards, glancing at his two men as they both raised their brows.

"How can they not, fucking, be there!" He instantly stood up, waving his men to follow as he stormed for the lift, luckily catching it as it came to the ground floor, wasting no time on getting back to the suit and unknowing that the second the lift headed up, two sets of bare feet padded quickly from the stairs.

Two women having seen the man had instantly paused behind the door before fleeing once he was out of sight. Their bare feet slapping against the shining floors as they ran, heels held in one hand and bag in the other, giving no care for the weird looks they received.

* * *

_Soooooooooo... how do we think our dashing team will be called in_

_:D_


	2. Chapter 2

So... the next bit...

i don't really have much to say

* * *

2: Serious

"Mister Jackson," A perfectly preened man sat in his expensive suit, looking out the large glass window, contemplating the view outside before the called man had appeared.

"Sir," The younger, suited man spoke, wanting desperately jump to defend him self only to be silenced as the more rounded and obvious hierarchy of the men held a hand up before he stood.

"I am not a man to mess with, if I find, you are pulling any form of con on me, I'll make sure each day leading to your last with be long and eventful," He spoke politely but the flick of his brows painted a less pleasant picture than his tone.

"I would never think of it sir!" The younger suit, Jackson, shook his head furiously, his once confident and cocky demeanour now replaced with blind panic and fear.

"Good, now I expect you will retrieve my diamonds and successfully deliver them to me the next time we meet?" The alpha's brows rose expectantly.

"Of course, with out a doubt!" Jackson gave a firm nod, seeming to try and convince himself more as he watched the dangerous man take his jacket from one of the burly, large men at his side.

"And I do hope you aren't as stupid as you seem, and go to the police, try and keep things under the radar," he suggested as he pulled his coat on and calmly strode out.

Clenching his hands slowly Jackson finally let his crippling fear fade as pure fury took over, his mind burning over every detail of the large villa room before he had left, everything was perfect.

The room was empty, any and all access to the room had been in their care, not even house keeping could worm their way in unless someone was present, so why hadn't the exchange gone to plan? He couldn't help but dissect everything; perhaps if it weren't for the drinks he wouldn't feel as sloppy.

The room was secured as they went down to the lobby and met with the only too powerful and intimidating Andrew Stone and his men. Stone and his men then took a key card and went to the room to take the case containing the uncut diamonds, while Jackson, his men and one of Stone's men stayed down in the lobby, everything was set out to run so smoothly.

"I want to know every person that moved on this floor during the time we left, the diamonds were still here when we left the room so that leaves a short time period!" He called out after turning to pacing for the answer.

"How do we find that?" One of the men shrugged, he was tall and broad in frame with a snake looking tattoo scaling up the left of his neck.

"Security footage you idiot! It's not fucking hard!" the suited man exploded at the open stupidity and obvious lack of brains, the small out burst causing the man to instantly scowl but stand to head off too complete the job none the less.

"And find out what time, exactly, the sluts left!" he called after the larger man.

000

"Ah! My fuckin' feet!" A blonde heaved a raged breath, resting her knuckles against her hip while her black clutch bag stayed clamped in her palm.

"Wait…wait!" She held her other hand out, waving her friend back to her with the shoes she held.

"Whaa?" The dark haired woman huffed, unable to complete the one word as she hobbled back to her heaving friend, hissing and gasping as stones jabbed at her bare soles.

"My feet!" The blonde wheezed.

"Yeah, and mine…but," The brunette paused for a gulp of air.

"…I'm not sure what hurts more, wearing the shoes…or walking on glass and gravel,"

"Aw babe, I need a drink," Fran reached out for a balance support, only for Flo to simply look at her wavering helplessly.

"Drink… is hardly our top priority," Flo stated with a huff.

"What about the bar in the hotel?" The blonde huffed, motioning up towards the hotel across the road from them with a lazy raise and drop of her arm.

"No! We get in, we get out and we don't have to get killed," Flo whispered, scanning the area around her, before ushering her friend into a walk trying to look casual as the two walked towards the hotel they where staying at, it was a decent place to stay but far cheaper than the place they had just ran from.

"So we're doing a runner?" Fran frowned lightly as they walked into the brightly lit lobby, both sets of eyes scanning around for any suspicious life form.

Their bare feet slapped lightly against the polished floors, the dirt and sand having built up on the soles of their feet so much it seemed to grow around and almost up their legs.

Any odd looks cast their way were totally ignored by the women as they continued on, staff eventually letting the matter slide with a roll of the eyes, deciding they have seen drunks come back in far worse off states.

When they came to the lift and stepped in, they found they could hardly stand still, both jigging nervously on the spot as the lift pulled them up to their floor.

000

"Stupid, little, Tarts!" A well-presented man growled each word out threw clenched teeth before he finally caved in too his anger having seen the security footage and easily piecing the women with the theft.

"I want them found, now!" He yelled across the room, pointing to one of his men, causing the unsuspecting man to flinch at the sudden directed order.

"I want to know everything there is about these fucking bitches!"

"That's not possible," A thin-framed man stated, pushing a pair of rectangle glasses up his nose, instantly jumping as Jackson turned to him with a demanding look.

"We don't have any kind of equipment to do that sort of thing and we can't call in a favour with our usual contacts because they are, technically part of the law, it would look suspicious asking for them to run facial recognition of two women that haven't been reported," He stated with a nervous tone, wondering if he was the only one who saw that fact as obvious.

"And we can't report them…" The largest of the three-man group shrugged with a small amount of understanding.

"…Because that will be getting the police involved, yer, I get it" Jackson snapped, waving his hand in a motion for someone to continue.

"Any other options?" he barked.

The three men looked between them selves, the one in glasses giving a helpless shrug while the larger gave a one armed shrug.

"Why not call someone in?" The tattooed man then suggested.

"And before you flip out on me, no, I don't mean the police!" He held a hand out to stop the leader of the small group as he opened his mouth.

"You mean hire some one?" The smaller framed man frowned lightly, that frown deepening as the larger gave a nod.

"Mercenaries?" Jackson raised both brows, an unimpressed look flashing across his face.

"Finding two stupid women, easy job and generous price, who would turn that down?" He shrugged a large shoulder once again.

"Wouldn't they be suspicious?" The slimmer male frowned.

"You can pay them not to be," again another shrug was given, as if the action was an ending statement for everything he said.

"Do we really want to be spending so much money on these stupid women?" The thin-framed man cringed at the thought of loosing money.

"Compared to the pay we'll get if we deliverer the diamonds, yes," Jackson nodded, folding his arms in a rather stiff manner, the stress knotting his muscles.

"Make some calls," He nodded with agreement.

000

"You can wash your feet after!" The frantic brunette called as she ran past the small bathroom with her arms full of clothes.

"What if we don't get the chance?" The blonde frowned, sticking her head out the door.

"Would you rather not have time to wash your feet, _or_, not have time to pack everything and run for your life!" Flo raised a brow as she turned to look at her friend over her shoulder.

"Yer ok, point taken," Fran nodded while her friend rolled her eyes and turned back to the bed, where a large pink suitcase sat open, and added to the messy pile of clothes by dumping the contence of her arms into the open case.

"Ok!" The dark haired woman held her hands up for a pause as she then spun, looking around for any left items.

"Makeup bag!" She then cheered, diving for the item and grabbing it off the side before checking the bathroom and grabbing all her wash gear, heading back to the suitcase she then zipped everything into the large pocket on the inside of the case before flipping it closed and forcing any straying items that where hanging out back in as she forcefully zipped it up.

"Why are you folding stuff!" She then couldn't help but screech as she looked across at her friend.

"It's chiffon!" Fran gave a shocked look as she held the dress close to her chest.

000

"You're joking?" A thick accented brit scoffed.

"That ain't a job! It's a fucking holiday," he almost laughed, finding the offer he had just heard so ridiculous he couldn't help but voice it.

"Why go to that expense for two chicks? What's the reason?" a broad man spoke, running a hand over his bare scalp as he looked between the other members of the group before finally resting on the one man that had first told them off the offer.

"There was none, we just have to find them," The obvious leader gave a single shake of his head, his arms folded tightly over his own broad physic.

"Na see, that's some shit right there," A darker skinned man pointed.

"He's right, could be more too it," The brit agreed.

"What else do we know?" he continued.

"That they are, highly dangerous," The leader stated.

"They do nota look like they are dangerous," An Asian accented man spoke, turning away from a computer screen where the once blurry image of two women came into focus.

"Women never do," The British voice grumbled out with distaste.

000

"Evening!" Flo gave nod as she strolled into the small office of a cheap holiday apartment let, her dress sense very elegant if people where willing to over look the smudged make up under her eyes, creased satin dress, scruffy hair and almost black feet which couldn't be disguised even thou her shoes where back on, causing her stroll to seem more like a staggered limp.

"Yer and you mate!" Fran yelled, walking in the office backwards as she stuck a finger up to some stranger that had obviously upset her, the blonde looking just as worse for ware as the brunette who had sped towards the desk and placed her hands on the counter, her bag wedged under her right hand and forced pleasant smile on her face.

"We need a room," She spoke softly.

"No Vacancies till morning," The man behind the desk stated, twirling in his chair from side to side.

"Ok, then can we put in a deposit for a room in the morning?" Her brows rose expectantly as the man's chair twirling came to a halt.

"Sure," He gave a slumped shrug to which Flo huffed at and started to work at the clasp of her bag.

"Whoa! NO!" Fran called out once she caught sight of the action, throwing her arm out in a dramatic stop sign, causing the man to jump with fright while Flo chirped out a tiny scream and held her bag at arm's length.

"I'll pay!" Fran calmed, while Flo nodded and was shooed out by the blonde.

Stepping out of the office she placed a hand to her forehead with a groan.

"Oh my god," She whined quietly, when the skirt of her black sating dress caught the wind a little she had to slap her arm down to hold her dress as she scuttled over to the rented car and hoped in.

Pulling the door closed with small slam she slowly released a calming breath before looking down at the clutch bag in her lap.

The brunette almost jumped out of her skin when the driver door was opened but quickly calmed once Fran's blonde head bobbed to view.

"We'll have a room in the morning for two days," She stated pulling her door closed.

"That will give use time to rest," The blonde nodded.

"And think of some insane escape plan," The darker haired woman rested her elbow on the inside of the car door before dropping her head into her hand.

"Why did we do it?" She asked helplessly.

"You know why," Fran frowned lightly.

"Yer, but this!" She turned to her friend with her bag in hand to motion to it.

"Is serious! These could be from some illegal, torcher, slave camp!"

"We just have to be careful," The blonde cringed.

"Yer like we have been already," Flo rolled her eyes before lowering the seat back so she could sleep.

"He had it coming," Fran grumbled, turning to lower her own seat.

* * *

Ok!

so...still getting started

but no worries... it will so kick off... i mean... how hard can it be to track down two "dangerous" women (he he)

if you haven guess already, i don't think Flo and Fran are all too dangerous... just very sneaky and stupid so far XD ahh the path to sweet revenge... again... it's all to come! he he!


	3. Chapter 3

_helloooooooo...long time... i know ... i am ashamed!_

_... D:_

* * *

3: Headache

"I feel like I've been kicked in the head," A dark haired woman groaned as she twisted awkwardly from her odd make shift bed.

"I just feel like plain shit," the blonde grumbled back, not even moving from where she had a leg slung up either side of the steering wheel and left arm draped over her eyes.

"My brain stings! Is that normal?" The first woman turned slowly, only to roll onto the hand break and cause the stick to stab in her back.

"Ah you bugger!" She chirped, rolling back before pushing herself to sit up, the motion sending a whoosh of blood away from her head and causing her to sway rather uneasy with a concentrated frown on her face.

"What you glaring at?" The blonde raised a brow as she probed herself up on her elbows.

"I'm trying not to spew…" The other murmured, her lips turned down in a cringe as she took a horrible sticky gulp to keep the uneasy bubbling sensation down.

"It's better to get it out of your system…" The blonde dropped her self back down on the reclined drivers seat.

"Yer, thanks for your words of wisdom Fran, but I rather not get it out of my system by hacking up chunks and snorting bile out my nose," Flo rolled her eyes.

"Alright Florence!" Fran scoffed, with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Francesca!" Flo scoffed back in the same tone.

A sudden rap on the passenger window sounded loudly as someone out side knocked, sending the un-expecting women into quick shrieks of fright, Flo turning with her scream rather wide eyed and recovering quicker while Fran rolled to the side and dragged her feet of the dash board before sitting bolt upright with her scream.

The man from the check in desk simply frowned at the two women, both their appearances suggested they'd been rolling around in the desert seeing as the amount of sand that had managed to stick to them, they even had tumble weed each on their head.

"Hi?" Flo smiled, opening the car door a crack.

"One of the rooms cleared out sooner," He stated, holding a door key out.

"Oh! Ta!" The dark haired woman grinned, sticking a hand out the door and taking the key before pulling the door closed once the man walked off, but not before shooting them both another odd look.

"Did I drink drive here?" Fran then looked around herself inside the car with utter confusion.

"Probably…" Flo nodded, patting her nest like hair.

"Right…lets just put a small bag together of what we need in the room," She then rubbed at her eyes, effectively smearing her make up that bit more.

"Why not just take the cases?" Fran frowned, looking at her dark haired friend as if she was stupid.

"Because…if anything happens they we won't have to lug our suit cases back to the car or abandon them if we have to make a hasty escape!" Flo shook her head, returning the look back to Fran and her lack of sense.

"Oh," The blonde mumbled, feeling a tad bit stupid as she slunk out of the car and opened the boot with out another word, and Flo heaved a heavy sigh as she grabbed her clutch bag before also getting out the car.

After both grabbing their far larger handbags they used for their hand luggage on the flight over, the women had packed a change of clothes and underwear each, some sleep wear, makeup and a few toiletries, nothing massive or major, but Flo had managed to shove a bottle of vodka into her bad also.

It was still early morning, too early for them and they guess the alcohol was more than likely still in their system, so after they had both fought over who got to use the shower first and were finally clean and in comfy shorts and tanks tops to sleep in, they had closed the room in darkness by drawing the discoloured curtains and diving onto the one double bed in the room, both curling under the covers with grumbles and groans.

"I'm knackered and it feels like someone's been sick on my brain," Flo mumbled, having dosed up on more pain killers than was usually recommended in one sitting.

"I have the bin next to me encase…" Fran grumbled from her side of the bed… she was the bin hugger type, she was fine till it came to going to bed, while Flo was more of the, fall into bed and pass out, then either half way threw the night wake up and spend the early hours of the morning in the bathroom wrapped round the toilet, or really suffer well into the next day.

"If anything happens now I wouldn't give a shit…I'm so tired," The dark haired of the two huffed into her pillow.

"Same here," The blonde agreed.

It was a common fact the two loved their sleep and got incredibly grouchy and pissy when their sleep was messed with and when they were tired and wanted to sleep…well the world could wait because they couldn't care less.

000

"Right, so we're not stealing a car?" Fran raised a brow from where she was sat on the floor.

"No you dolt!" Flo instantly frowned.

"Did I say we were going to steal a car!" Her brows then rose expectantly towards her friend.

"Alright! No need to get ratty!" The blonde huffed.

"You, are just going to take the car back to the rental place while I pop across the road to that other cheap and nasty car rentals," The dark haired of the two explained.

"The one with the creepy man?" Fran cringed.

"Yeah, the creepy man," Flo nodded.

"It's just to get a cheap get away car, because I know I'm probably being over paranoid but you never know, someone might find out our details and if they found out we rented a car, then they could find out what car and then we'd be screwed!" The dark haired woman threw her arms around with her explanation before dropping them down onto her lap with a huff once she felt she got her point across.

"I'd usually say, yer, you are being over paranoid…but given the situation…" Fran nodded with a cringe just letting the sentence trail off.

"Hmm…and I'm not that bad," Flo nodded with her hum before quickly defending herself with a slight frown.

"You started to think some guy was going to attack you once you got off the bus, just because he stood to close to you when you were both waiting to get off," Fran raised a brow to her friend.

"Well it was dark out side and he had his hood up! He could have tried something…and if he did I would 'ave been bloody ready," Flo shook her fist with a frown.

"Yer…anyway, if they could trace us, how would you rent another car? Surely they'd see that too?" Fran piped up.

"You know that ID I found ages ago?" The dark haired women frowned lightly.

"The one you reckoned you could get away with and used it to get into clubs when you were underage?" Fran raised a brow.

"Yer, that one," Flo nodded.

"My god that was donkeys years! How long you had that for now? Why do you even have it still!" The blonde frowned.

"Thanks for making me feel old and I dunno why I still have it… it's just something I still have tucked in one of the back crevices of my purse," she shrugged in reply.

"But it's a good thing too! I can use that and pay in cash and whey! We've vanished!" Flo gave a grin and held her hands out, Fran instantly reaching forwards and grasping them as her dark haired friend pulled her up to her feet.

"Ok so that's the plan sorted for now… we gunnu leave in the morning or tomorrow morning?" Fran set her hand on her hips.

"I dunno, the sooner the better I guess," Flo shrugged.

"Well to be honest I'm still really tired and I'm hungry, plus we're safe for now," The blonde all but whined threw her explanations.

"Alright, we stay tonight and get our shit together tomorrow," The brunette raised her brows with her suggestion.

"Yer,!" Fran nodded.

"Alright fine, now lets get food…" Flo grumbled.

000

A take away large enough for eight and a bottle of vodka later the women had both managed to stay up till a ridiculous time in the morning, both happily full with food but ridiculously drunk and in a state they had both laughed, cried and gotten really angry with their current predicament, that was until the drunk call of sleep came in the form of passing out.

"I hate my life," Flo groaned from her fetal position on the floor, hugging the bottle of vodka she had refilled with water at some point.

"Why did you make me drink again," Fran groaned back from where ever she was laying, no doubt on the floor somewhere too, just hugging a bin instead.

"I didn't make you drink nothin'!" The brunette grumbled.

"I think I'm turning into an alcoholic…" She then mumbled to herself before pushing herself up and crawling onto the bed, to sleep some more.

"This probably isn't the smartest thing to be doing," Fran then observed from her view of the bin.

"If I get caught I'd rather be drunk to the point I can't feel anything or in this state where I feel so bad I wouldn't care if someone killed me," Flo shot back, her words odd but truthful to how she felt.

"Why do I do it to myself, it's always the vodka," She grumbled into her pillow.

000

"Oi! It's eight o'clock!" A pillow was thrown down on the dark head of hair that was the sleeping Florence.

"So…that's too early," The dark haired woman frowned, leaving the pillow on her head.

"…Eight in the evening," Fran mumbled flatly, watching just as blankly as her friend shot away from the bed with a gasp only to have a bit of a speed wobble with her sudden motion and place a hand to her head with a groan.

"Shit! We should go…" Flo frowned after she recovered from her motion sickness.

"Yer…I want a shower first though," Fran mumbled while her friend nodded.

"Me, too, I'll get our shit together while you shower, then I'll shower and you can put all our crap back in the car," the brunette flicked her hands as she handed out the make do plan and with a nod and shrug Fran went for her shower while Flo sorted their small bags together.

They had hoped to be on the road hours ago but as Fran changed her clothes and Flo finished her mascara and packed up her make up, they had both come to the agreement of, a few hours behind schedule couldn't hurt.

So throwing her make up bag into her large hand bag and passing that to Fran, Flo then busied herself with giving the small holiday room a quick once over encase they left anything, while Fran took the bags to the car.

She moved into the small kitchenette and crinkled her nose as she moved her eyes over the hob and counter, before shifting the forgotten frying pan to the side and deciding the area was clear.

"I should probably change," The dark haired woman then whispered to herself with a sigh, tightening the grey towel around her body and running a hand threw her damp hair as she stepped over to the bed where her clothes lay.

She shimmied into her white lace knickers quickly, pulling them up under the towel before reaching for her bra when suddenly the door to the little rented room flew open and hit the wall with a mighty crack, causing Flo to jolt with shock, her eyes growing wide and a shriek jumping from her lips as Fran fell into the room panting, quickly turning and slamming the door closed before rushing up to her friend.

"We've been found!" She whispered in a screech, holding her arms open as if she had just dropped something, totally frozen in shock and fear.

"How do you know!" Flo panicked, keeping her voice in a whisper despite the pitch raising a few bars.

"Well, when I was coming back to the room some muscle man pointed at me and shouted 'There' before following!" Fran waved her arms around in panic.

"Shit! We have to get out of here and I'm naked! This is not going to end well!" Flo started to freak, frantically looking around the small holiday let in blind panic and she shifted her feet into her flat dolly shoes.

A huge bang sounded at the door and instantly the women jumped as far from the door as they could in one movement, both watching with wide eyes as two more bangs sent the door flying open with a few splinters of wood from around the lock.

The man that had successfully kicked the door in stepped in after near enough ducking under the door frame, he was a tall man and the muscles built on him caused him to nearly have to side step threw the door too and he was not alone, another man followed in, shorter in height but still holding an extremely intimidating muscle mass, if it wasn't for the colourful Hawaii shirt he wore open over a white vest, he would have come across far more scary, much like the first man.

The women both froze with wide eyes, looking at the two men like deer caught in the head lights and the moment the taller, blonde man twitched an arm in movement and pulled out a gun, the girls had split.

Fran running to the bathroom and Flo in just an opposite direction despite it being no help and instantly the men were on them.

Fran had made it to the bathroom and threw the door shut but unfortunately didn't have the time to lock it as she threw her weight back against it the same time the strange man in the bright holiday shirt did, the two competing in a match of strength, Fran to push the door close and the man to push it open and it was clearly obvious Fran had no chance but she would go down fighting.

Flo on the other hand had been caught as she bolted for the door by the strong arm of the tall man that had so easily kicked it down, and with a gasp she was shoved back a few paces away from the open exit and backed up helplessly from the scary, advancing man.

"Wait, wait!" Flo held her right hand out to try and pause the man in his prowl like approach, while her left hand gripped at the top of her ridiculously short towel to keep it from falling.

"It's a shame a nice girl like you got your self in trouble," The man taunted with a one shoulder shrug after looking over her bare minimal attire.

"Where else am I going to stay if not in trouble?" She decided to answer back with a raise of her brows, pausing as she bumped into the counter of the kitchenette behind her, her brown eyes staying locked on the man with his gun, as he looked around the make shift kitchen area she now stood in.

"The kitchen suits," He nodded, one corner of his lips lifting in a coy grin, while Flo nodded her head with a small, barely heard dry laugh at his stereotypical words.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," She looked up at him with a flutter of lashes and soft smile, as she turned and ran a hand along the counter.

"A woman does belong in the kitchen," She agreed with a nod, taking a big risk on turning her back on the unknown man.

"After all…" She paused, as her hand reached for something on the counter top before turning to look over her shoulder at the man.

"…The kitchen is where the knives are kept," She gave a sharp grin.

* * *

_Sooooo... this was gunnu be shorter...buuuuuut with such a long absence i thought... naaaaaah_

_i was also wondering if the guys should turn up in this one..._

_buuuuut... i couldn't keep ya waiting too long... pluuuus... it had been near 2 or 3 days since they were called in (i think)...soooo surely they should be around_

_...sooooo i decided to add a small hint of there arrive to the chase :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_look how quick i can work when i put my mind to it :D_

_...yeeeeer...wether that work is good or not is an entirly different matter...XD_

_...hey... it's longer than the last one :D ... but again wether it'll be good or not is summit else_

_...it could be just a longer bit of drivell D:_

* * *

4: Frying pan

Gripping the handle of the frying pan tightly, she narrowed her eyes as the man's brows tugged down in a suspicious frown at her words, in which he responded with raising his gun, so clenching her jaw tightly she twisted her body around, using the motion of her turn to put more force into her swing as she brought the frying pan around and crashing into the armed hand he had raised towards her.

The sound that came from the blow was like that of a gong and the vibrations that came from the hit where sent strait up her arm, but luckily the attack had both disarmed and stunned the man, if not bruised or possibly broken his hand.

A loud scream sounded as Flo's blonde friend was dragged out of the bathroom kicking and screaming, her nails brandished nastily as she clawed at the arm wrapped around her waist before she threw an arm up in a panicked flail, but luckily sending her elbow into the man's face, effectively pushing him back and releasing his grip on her, but the moment she darted for the door the muscled man was on her again, causing her to turn with another shriek as she found her self trapped as she face towards the small bathroom again.

The blonde went towards the wash room a fraction too late the second time around as her pursuer leapt for her and in his haste and Fran's lack of strength he had managed to push them both to the floor, the blonde writhing around like a woman possessed till she managed to get on to her back and scoot away from the man a small distance and kick him.

She went to kick him again but her ankle was caught and her attack stopped, and with a gasp she was tugged slowly towards the intruding man so she gripped at the wood cabinet doors under the sink to anchor her self, only for the doors to open, but luckily they shone a little light in the sight of the bathroom cleaning products.

Grabbing the nearest spray bottle filled with no doubt a form of bleach or another liquid that would sting, Fran held it in front of her and squirted the man right in the face.

"Get to the car!" Flo shouted quickly as Fran came stumbling out of the bathroom again, hopping over the temporally blinded man, but the moment Flo spoke the tall blonde man before her had turned his full attention back to her, recovered from the first hit that had disarmed him yet he was still a little numb with shock, and with a gasp she swung the frying pan up high, clapping it around the side of the tall man's head with a pang before quickly ducking around him and putting him on his knees by driving the edge of the frying pan into the back of his knees.

"Hurry then!" Fran called, jumping out the door while Flo danced around the room, quickly grabbing her clothes off the bed and shrieking as she passed the second man in the bright shirt as he made to grab her blindly, only to face the wrath of her weapon, which was a frying pan brought strait down on his out stretched arm and as he tried to turn away from the attack to save his arm, he ended up getting the heavy cooking instrument across his shoulder blade, which knocked him forwards and into the bathroom door which unfortunately didn't catch him as he fell, seeing as it wasn't closed and with panicked breath Flo was soon high tailing it out of the room and after Fran.

000

A frown creased on the brow of a shaved head man as his foot steps slowed as he caught sight of the room he was told held the women he was after, were staying in, the only thing that was off with the whole picture was the fact the door was hanging off it's hinges and the locks had clearly been broken away.

As he stepped into the doorframe his frown grew worse as he squinted around the small room, spotting two men he knew both pulling them selves up with groans.

Toll Road twisted on the floor of a small bathroom to the left of the room and pulled himself into a sit in the door way groaning as his right shoulder pulsed with pain before giving a sniff and lifting a hand to his bloody nose, his eyes red and watering something awful.

Gunner was in no better shape, having used the counter to pull himself back up and support himself as he remained slightly hunched over, a cut on his head releasing a ribbon of red down the side of his face.

"The fuck happened to you guys?" The man spat in shock, his accent unmistakably British.

As the question was asked the two men exchanged looks before both giving a dry laugh.

"We got our arses handed to us," Gunner grumbled, bending to retrieve his gun from the floor.

"By a woman with a frying pan," Toll gave a small grin, seeing some funny side to their attack by house hold items.

000

Flo had her left arm bundled with clothes while still holding tightly to the front of her towel with her left hand and brandishing her mighty weapon in her right, as she ran.

There weren't no way on hell she was going to go to the reception to hand the keys in because that would mean both back tracking and going past the room, plus it would just be stupid, so she ran along the building complex in her towel, heading strait for the parking lot.

Her feet thudded with her run and became a quick patter as she had to quickly slow and turn the corner of the building, and in doing so she nearly bowled into someone in her haste.

With a gasp she jumped back a step, startled and wide eyed as she looked at the man before her, he was dark haired and taller than her with a broad expanse of muscle, something that seemed to be very daunting and familiar in the men that were more than likely all together. That fact being something that clicked in Flo's head as she drew in a deep breath as a rather doe like expression fell on her face as the man's face seem to change from a mild surprise, no doubt at having a near naked woman clutching a small towel and bundle of cloths to hide her dignity run into him, and into a look of recognition.

In one quick swing with a cringe on her face, Flo had brought the frying pan around and strait into the side of the man, the motion much like that of hacking at a tree with an axe and the moment the man doubled over, clutching at his side with a groan and using the wall beside him for support the woman quickly skipped around him and dashed across the dusty surface of the car park and strait over to the car Fran was stood waving frantically from.

000

Having had to leave his two team mates in the room the brit had decided to follow after the women they where supposed to be getting in hopes they hadn't gone too far but rather surprised they had even managed to get away in the first place.

He ran towards the parking lot, that being their main point of escape after all, but the moment he rounded the corner of the building his strides stopped short and brows shot up on his forehead.

"You too!" He threw a hand out to motion to his good friend.

"Let me guess," He started with a nod as Barney, remained supported by a wall in a slight hunch, clutching at his side.

"A woman with a frying pan?" He tilted his head and gave one expectant nod, as the man before him coughed as he slowly straitened out.

"Wearing a towel," He confirmed with a nod as a car revved and shot out of the car park, kicking up a cloud of dust in it's wake.

"And there they go," The brit then threw a hand out to motion to the get away car.

000

"Drive!" Flo screeched.

"Where?" Fran shrieked back.

"Any where!" Flo panicked, holding at her towel with one hand and frying pan in the other as if someone mite pop out of no where in need of a good whack, but she soon settled on putting the item down so she could crank her seat back into an upright position.

"Can you do my seat! I can't drive like this!" Fran then frowned from where she was perched on the edge of her seat, gripping at the steering wheel tightly and leaning towards it while the seat behind her was reclined fully back.

"Sure," Flo sighed, reaching over and slowly working the drivers seat back up.

After driving comfortably for about half an hour Flo finally stopped turning around in her seat and sticking her head out her open window every time she thought she saw a suspicious vehicle, which was everyone that over took them.

"You should probably get changed," Fran couldn't help but grin.

"Your nipple is nearly out…it'll be winking at the passing cars soon," The blonde snickered while her friend gave a tired groan and lazily dragged the drooping towel back up her chest.

"No one can see…" Flo assured with a shrug before the blaring sound of a truck horn went off right by the towel wearing woman's open window, causing both her and her friend to jump in their seats with a chirped scream of shock, Fran's fright causing her to swerve the car slightly.

With her heart hammering in her chest Florence then leaned towards the open window, the wind kicking up her now dry hair as she peered up at the driver of the large truck who in turn gave a few unwanted sexual gestures and some odd looking motion Flo didn't even want to think about.

"Fuck you, knob head!" She shouted, sticking her arm out the window and raising her middle finger to him before quickly sliding the window back up and waving for her friend to speed up.

"Drive, drive!" She encouraged, causing Fran to squeal as she put her foot down.

000

"Will you…Ah! Watch…watch what your doing!" Fran mumbled and groaned trying to duck away from Flo's flailing arm as she struggled with her top.

"This isn't as easy as you'd think!" The dark haired woman frowned with her struggle of dressing, hitting her hand against the roof of the car in the process.

She arched her back awkwardly to lift her backend off the seat so she could pull her skinny jeans over her bum, the motion earning various groans of effort as she struggled, but once finally dressed, in a casual wear much like Fran, she fell back into her seat with a huff, lifting her arm up to rest on the door before probing her head up in her hand with a groan.

"My head is killing me…again!" The dark haired woman sighed.

"And mine," Fran nodded with a light frown while Flo rubbed her fingers over her forehead in a make shift massage.

"No doubt the vodka," The blonde shook her head.

"…And the stress," Flo added with a nod before squinting as the orange glow of the late evening sun assaulted her eyes causing more of a pain in her head.

"Ah, my eyes!" She groaned, lifting her head with a slight frown and reaching for the sun blind and flipping it down quickly to shade her eyes before she then rooted around the glove box and side compartments on the doors before she pulled out a pair of white framed ray band sunglasses and slipped them on her face.

With another groan she dropped her head back on the head rest, closing her eyes from behind the sun glasses and releasing a slow breath.

"I don't think we make friends well," Flo sighed.

"Well you bloody well don't!" Fran scoffed, shooting her friend a quick look.

"You panned that one's head in!…Literally!" The blonde couldn't help but crack a grin at the unintentional pun while the dark haired woman placed a hand to her forehead and blew out a slow controlled breath, trying to calm her self and take her thoughts away from her now churning stomach.

000

"You ok in there?" Fran called, just peeking her head in the door before stepping in fully when she didn't get a reply.

"Yer," Came the shaky reply after a pause of silence.

"You know I'm not good with sick…" The blonde cringed, looking at the closed door of the cubical her friend and rushed into.

Flo was closed off and kneeling on the barely cleaned tiled floor, praying that her stomach was now empty as she drew some tissue from the roll and blew her nose.

"The worst part is when it comes threw your nose…" She mumbled, her voice having a slight shake to it.

"Aw don't, I'm already feeling delicate…" Fran mumbled, placing a hand to her stomach and giving a thick swallow as she thought of the sickly feeling in her stomach, and the sound of her friend heaving once again sent her off.

"I'm gunnu be sick," She wretched throwing herself into the closest free toilet cubical.

"Better to get it out your system," Flo's voice taunted weakly, her sides now sore and rib cage hurting from where her muscle had continually contracted as her stomach pumped everything back out.

After flushing the toilet and bringing the roll of toilet paper with her, Flo groaned as she shuffled to the sinks and turned the faucet on, letting the water run cold before cupping a hand under the tap and bringing some water to her lips, slurping it into her mouth and swilling it around before spitting it back out. She repeated the motion a few times before once again blowing her nose.

The taste still lingered at the back of her throat which caused the look of disgust to remain on her face.

Another flush sounded as Fran then emerged, her eyes red and watering and lips turned down in a sickly pout as she then also rinsed her mouth out before taking the tissue offered to her and wiping her mouth and blowing her nose.

"I'm not driving," The blonde then murmured shakily.

"Fine, I'll drive," The brunette rolled her eyes before picking up the frying pan Fran had advised her to take with her just encase.

"You can get the mouth wash, tooth paste and tooth brushes out the back," Flo pointed to Fran with the pan and the blonde nodded in agreement to that arrangement.

"I don't suppose we have mints anywhere as well?" Flo questioned, slipping her glasses back on her face as she stepped out of the toilet blocks of the small service station they had barrelled into quickly.

"Probably," Fran shrugged before both girls stopped as they spotted a man walking around their car, peering in the windows, a bikers helmet held in one hand.

"Who the hell is he?" Fran frowned.

"Shit," Flo sighed, placing her left hand on her hip as her right arm hung at her side, the frying pan in hand.

"I guess it was a good thing you told me to bring this," She held the item up before hanging it back at her side.

When the man looked up from the car and took a scan of the area, no doubt trying to find the car's owners, he almost instantly spotted the two women, stood together watching him, perfectly standing out and not even making an attempt to run or hide.

"Ah, so I take it you're the one, I was expecting you to be wearing a towel," He nodded towards the dark haired woman, who in response rose a brow from behind the white frames of her glasses.

"It's a bit late to be wearing a towel, I thought it best to change," She shrugged.

"It's a bit late to be wearing sun glasses," The man shrugged, his accent only to familiar, as he opened his arms and motioned to the darkening area around.

"My eyes are feeling a bit sensitive," She shrugged again.

"So is a mate of mine's…thanks to her," He lifted an arm and pointed to Fran with a scowl as he strode forwards.

"Look, I think this has been a huge misunderstanding!" Flo held her left hand out, trying to be calm and diplomatic and once the British man was in range, she swing the frying pan and chopped him strait in the side of his leg, instantly causing the man to drop his bike helmet and hold his leg with a yelp and he hopped to the side.

"Run!" Flo called after her attack and the women ran, heading strait for their car and diving into their agreed seats and quickly locking the doors behind them.

"Quick thinking Flo," Fran nodded.

"Thanks," Flo huffed as she put the keys in the ignition and turned the engine on only for a large bang to sound as the bonnet of their car bobbed down slightly and with a jump both women face forwards and stared at the Briton standing in front of the car with a scowl on his face and hands slammed down on the bonnet.

Both Flo and Fran sat staring at him with wide eyes, even thou Flo's were hidden behind her glasses, and with a raise of the brunette's brow she rolled the window a touch and called out.

"I hit you with a frying pan! What makes you think I won't run you over?" Her grin was almost smug as she rolled the window back up.

"You can't kill him!" Fran hissed in a hushed tone.

"Oh please, he'll get out of the way," Flo waved a hand to brush her friend's words off and gave the engine a reeve, but the man called her bluff, staying where he was and with a roll of her eyes, her shoulders slumped and head hung back with a scoff.

"Alright, fine!" She hissed, putting the car into gear and reversing back sharply, causing the man to stumble forwards.

The reverse was quickly stopped when a crumpling crash sounded behind them, causing the car to lurch to a stop as both woman then gasped and looked behind them, Flo peering over the rim of her sunglasses as she looked out the back window, the space behind them was empty and glowing red from the car's tail lights.

"What did we hit?" Flo questioned as both her and Fran looked at each other before facing forwards as they saw the British man's face now in a gawp, hands out in front of him like a motion to stop.

Slowly the man's hands came up to his head as the shocked look turned into a horrified frown.

"My bike!" He yelled in anger.

"Whoops," Flo mumbled, putting the car into first gear and rolling down the window a fraction once again.

"Wrong gear! I was meant to hit you!" She called almost tauntingly before stepping on the gas and once again the two where high tailing it back on the road.

"Hopefully you broke his bike and he won't be able to follow us again," Fran mumbled quietly after having been watching the road behind.

"Hmm, hopefully," Flo nodded.

"But knowing our luck…" She then trailed off with a shrug.

* * *

_...because first impressions are everything..._

_...nothing makes you look better that a whack with a frying pan and smashing up someones bike... :D_

_he he ohhh dears... i don't think Lee is going to be very happy with the girls...or any of the others that were on the reciving end of their panicked attacks..._

_... i made Flo hit Barney too XD... whoops_

_...lets hope they can all forgive and forget :]_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wellllllllllllllllllllllllll... i can work quite fast when i wanna_

_ohhh i'm so proud_

_...not sure what i wrote will be any good thou..._

_...don't be too dissapointed ¬¬_

* * *

5: Vodka Bottle

"This, is just not 'appenin'," Flo mumbled, her words hardly understandable as she spoke with a mouth full of foamed up tooth paste.

"What do you mean?" Fran questioned from the passenger seat, looking up from where she was applying some tooth paste to a tooth brush with intense concentration.

"This whole thing…it just don't seem real.." Flo twirled her pink tooth brush around in a wand like fashion to motion at their current situation they had managed to get them selves into, before popping it back into her mouth to continue brushing her teeth, one hand remaining on the steering wheel.

"Hmm, yer, I know what you mean…I never thought I'd be this hung over, with you even worse than me driving, while brushing my teeth to get rid of the sick taste," Fran then gave a shrug and popped her tooth brush in her mouth and started to clean her teeth and freshen her mouth.

"I meant the whole…running for our lives thing…" Flo spoke around her tooth brush and gave her blonde friend a blank look before returning her eyes to the road.

It was now dark and the sunglasses were off as Florence kept the rental car steady on the very quiet road, leaving Las Vegas behind and heading to Los Angeles, or what she hoped was Los Angeles.

The plan was to get back to the car rentals as quick as possible, blag another car under someone else's name and do a runner. Once they had the second car they hoped any trail at finding them would be lost, that of course was wishful thinking but it kept them going at least. Of course if someone really wanted to find them they probably would, after all if the information from their car hire or bank card uses could be brought up, then so could their flight tickets and of course their passports, which have their home address. Thinking about it logically was just depressing so they tried not to over complicate things with the facts, if anything they were aiming for a head start.

Scrolling down the window as she drove, Flo then leaned as close as she possibly could to the open window before spitting the contents of mint, foamed up tooth paste from her mouth.

The sound of the wind roared threw the open window, the noise loud and joining in with the sound of their own engine.

"Can you open the mouth wash for me please?" Flo held her tooth brush towards her friend who took it off her and placed it back into the wash bag before handing over the bottle of blue liquid to her after taking the cap off.

Mumbling her thank, the brunette kept her eyes on the road as she tipped some of the strong tasting rinse into her mouth before passing the bottle back as she swilled the liquid around her mouth, the strong taste was causing her cheeks to tingle and her tongue to sting.

"Is that our engine?" Fran frowned as she paused what she was doing, trying to concentrate on the loud revving.

"Hmm?" Flo tried to question with a mouth full, having not really herd her over the sound of the wind and the growing sound of the engine.

When a loud rev sounded the women instantly froze as the sound hadn't come from their car and when the bright head lights of a vehicle behind shone threw the back windscreen both the women had to investigate, Fran turning around in her seat while Flo checked her mirrors.

With another rev the bike shot up next to the car, seeming to over take but then matching the speed of the car right by the driver's open window where Flo sat with wide eyes and puffed out cheeks, as she chanced a glance at the man on the bike, the furious glaring eyes that glanced back was all she needed to put two and two together and in shock and panic she nearly inhaled the large mouth full of mouthwash but with a splutter and cough she spat it out, luckily preventing her from choking on it… not so fortunate for the rider of the bike.

As the vibrant blue, mint liquid was spat on his leg, it caused the rider to yell in both shock and disgust as he violently threw his bike out the way to try and dodge the most of what was spat at him, but the hasty move only caused the bike to career across to the over side of the road and nearly clean off it, the back tire just clipping the edge where the road dipped down and ended, but that caused the bike to wobble. With the speed and sharp movements to get the bike back in control ended up much like a drunk man trying to counter balance his wonky walk to keep up right and strait… the more he tried the worst it got.

The whole motion took mere seconds and within that tiny time frame of loosing control and fighting to get it back, the man lost his struggle as the already beat bike seemed to buck with a sharp speed wobble, sending both rider and bike crashing and skidding.

Sat in the car both Flo and Fran had their mouths open in a gape while their eyes sat wide on their faces, Flo having slammed the breaks on and now both where unsure on what to do after possibly causing a man to come of his bike.

"…Did I kill him?" Flo whispered in horror, gawping at the rear view mirror where the image showed the red of their car's tail light flooded across the road behind, showing the toppled, battered bike and further back it's rider.

"Well you were way under the speed limit because you were brushing your teeth… but besides, he is trying to get us…" Fran shrugged.

"Yer… but I can't kill him!" Flo squeaked, her voice raising in pitch but level kept low in a whisper.

"I killed someone! Oh my god! I'm a hit an run driver! I'm probably a drunk driver too! I bet that Vodka ain't even out my system! I'm still under the influence!" Flo continued to ramble in her panic, fisting her hands into her dark hair as she gawped back up at the rear view mirror only to shriek.

"What!" Fran jumped, joining in with the scream as well just out of pure fright.

"His arm moved!" Flo pointed before twisting in her seat to look out the back windscreen, only to then twist the other way so she could hang out her open window.

"I think he's alive!" She gasped.

"Shit…Whadda we do!" Fran asked with urgency.

"…take him with us?" Flo cringed with a shrug, turning back to her friend.

"Are you crazy! Him and his muscle mates are hunting us down!" Fran frowned.

"Yer, well we can't leave him laying face down, possibly dying in the middle of the road!" Flo shot back.

"Plus if he survives that or his mates find him… I really don't think they'll be best pleased!" The brunette then rose a brow to her friend who pouted with thought.

"Oh alright!" She then scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

_000_

"He don't actually look too bad, I guess wearing that bikers shit actually helps," Fran motioned to the man's protective clothing.

"Yer, that stuff has like…armour in," Flo also motioned to the outfit with a wave of her hand, her statement sounding more stupid than she had meant it too.

"I'm getting the feet!" She then chirped.

"No! I'm not taking his arms! What if he stabs me!" Fran frowned, edging away from the man.

"He's unconscious!" Flo shook her head, scowling up at her mate from where she had bent down and grabbed the mans ankles.

"Can't we both just drag him by his feet?" the blonde then whined, causing Flo to let go of the man's legs and allowing them to thud back against the tarmac road as she straitened out with a huff, setting her hands on her hips.

"No, if we're both gunnu drag him from the same end then it's probably best to both grab his arms…" Flo tilted her head.

"Why?" The blonde then scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"Well if we drag him by his legs then his jacket will be pushed up and he'll have gravel rash all up his back," The brunette then shrugged.

"So! He wants to chase after us and fall off his bike, he can be dragging by his feet and get gravel rash too!" Fran shrugged.

"I suppose," Flo then agreed with a huff.

The task was far harder than what they first thought, but after a lot of strenuous effort, whining and groaning, giving up and trying again and a few fall outs the two woman had persevered.

"Why did we even bother," Flo groaned, tiling her head back against the head rest with a tired sigh.

"Your bloody idea," Fran sighed back, as Flo started the car back up.

"Well…at least he can't attack us when he wakes up," The blonde then huffed as she glanced behind her at the man sprawled in a half sit across the back seat, his wrists and ankles bound together by leather platted belts while another belt held his wrist strung up on the support handle on the roof of the car just over the door.

"Good thinking with the plasters too," Fran nodded, turning back in her seat and sitting the right way as her brunette friend gave a one shouldered shrug as she drove.

"Well they were all we had," She murmured before shooting her friend a quick frown.

"And you call me paranoid!" She scoffed with a laugh.

"What! It was a perfectly good point!" Fran was quick to defend her self.

"You were so convinced he might be able to get him self free, even with his wrists bound, that you had to tape his fingers together with plasters so he couldn't untie anything!" Flo laughed.

"Oh shut up! I'm allowed my moments!" The blonde frowned, quickly folding her arms with a pout and looking out the window.

The wind blew about the car softly from the half open window, cooling the almost muggy atmosphere inside the car and lifting at the drivers dark hair, just the lighter ends of her layers catching the breeze and being lifted along with the wind.

"Can you pass me the water please?" Flo questioned quietly.

"Where is it?" The blonde flicked the light on above them inside the car then started to root around with their two large hand bags they used to cram their small change of clothes in back at the small holiday let that was broken into only an hour or two earlier.

"Should be in there," The brunette shrugged before the blonde pulled out the glass vodka bottle with a raised brow, slowly turning to her driving friend.

"Now, I ain't crazy! I know we drank this, so either you have some serious alcohol issues or we are ridiculous light weights, took a sip each before passing out," Fran raised her eyebrow with her half hidden accusation.

"I think you're an alcoholic…" She then went ahead and confirmed her accusation.

"I'm not a bloody alcoholic," Flo scoffed, frowning at the road ahead before quickly glancing at her friend to throw the look her way.

"I filled it with water because we didn't have another bottle," She then shook her head with a small grin as her blonde friend twisted the cap off and peered suspiciously into the bottle at the clear liquid before taking a sniff.

"Hmm…well the smell isn't burning my nose," Fran mumbled as she passed the glass bottle to her expectant friend's waiting hand.

"Thanks," The brunette then mumbled, checking her rear view as the head lights of a small car came up behind them, seeming to over take them in the other lane, quite happily and innocently.

Turning her eyes to the road ahead and keeping her one hand on the wheel again she then placed the glass bottle to her lips and tipped in up, pouring the water into her mouth with large gulps, her eyes being pulled away from the road ahead in distraction as the car passed on her side.

In that small glance she caught the eyes of the gawping driver of that car, the man was in uniform and obviously in shock and disbelief as he stared at the woman driver and with a sudden cringe of realisation that the car next to Flo was actually a police vehicle and the uniformed man behind the wheel was indeed a police officer, she pulled the bottle away from her lips slowly, casting a quick glance at the bottle where the word 'Vodka' was scrawled in a bright red, capital font, winking strait at the police officer.

Both Flo and Fran stood either side the front of their car, their hands on the bonnet and giving each other a cringing look as the police officer stood at the very front of their car, his arms folded and a waiting look on his face for his questions to be answered.

The other problem was, how could the girls possibly answer with out sounding like liars or smart arses.

So, why were you driving with one hand on the steering wheel while necking back a bottle of Vodka, and why was their an unconscious man, tied up on the back seat in biking gear complete with the helmet?

Flo licked her lips as she thought about her answers to the two very odd questions that would probably make for a very funny story…one day…in the distant future.

"It wasn't Vodka," The brunette looked over at the police officer with a sheepish look.

"So what was in this Vodka bottle if not Vodka?" He questioned, if a bit unprofessional with his sarcasm as he unfolded his arms and took out a pen and small note pad.

"It was water," Flo shrugged, her hands still on the bonnet of the car.

"Why would you fill a bottle of Vodka with water?" He raised his brows as he shot her a disbelieving look.

"Because we didn't have any other bottle!" She then huffed, a hint of agitation in her voice.

"You can check it if you don't believe me!" She nodded her head in motion to where ever the bottle may be.

"And the man?" The officer nodded his head towards the windscreen where the unconscious biker could be seen half sprawled on the back seat.

"Ah…him…" Flo mumbled, looking threw the windscreen at him, Fran doing the same.

"He came off his bike…" Fran piped up, turning back to the officer.

"A little while back up the road," She nodded once in the direction they had come from.

"We, couldn't just leave him in the road so we picked him up," Flo added in.

"We're gunnu' take him to the nearest hospital," Fran then threw another bit in.

"So why is he tied up?" The police man questioned, their reasoning so far if odd was understandable… apart from that one little fact.

Fran and Flo both stared at each other wide eyed, almost having a staring contest in willing the other to come up with a believable excuse and fast.

"H-he's violent!" Flo then chirped with a flippant shrug and shake of her head.

"Awfully violent," Fran agreed in the same manner as the officer looked between them.

"So you know this man, you picked up off the road after he came off his bike?" He scrutinized their answers with disbelief and unfortunately for the women, they where stressed, panicked, tired, feeling rather delicate and at a loss of brain cells due to the amount they had drank, so they weren't feeling to sharp for stepping up to the mark and coming up with ace excuses at a click of a finger.

Something Flo would other wise be quite good at.

"It's her ex," Flo gave another flippant shrug, catching the motion of Fran shooting her a dagger glare from the corner of her eye.

"Oh yes, total bastard!" The blonde smiled, having no choice but to play along.

With a slow regarding look the officer looked between the sickly sweet, overly innocent smiled plastered on their faces before he made a decision.

"You two stay here," He pointed to them both before walking along the drivers side of the car but heading to the back passenger seat where the man's bound feet where.

The officer opened the door and ducked his head down to look at the man before slowly untying his feet and as the women watched with unsure faces they both jumped and gasped as the police officer gave a loud shout as he was flung away from the open door of the back seat, clutching at his nose.

"What the fuck!" The British bound man yelled in rage and no doubt confusion.

Flo and Fran both exchanged looks as they stood up strait at the front of the car watching as the cop staggered up right before brandishing a taser and pointing it towards the half bound man in the back of the car and with wide eyes Flo watched in utter amazement as the Vodka bottle came out of know where soaring threw the air and crashed right into the officer's head in an awesome shot, shattering on contact and soaking the man as well as sending him to the ground, while the brunette wheeled around with wide eyes to gawp at her friend.

With the same look and her arm still out stretched from the throw Fran remained in a stunned freeze unsure on what she should do now and jumping forwards Flo pounced into action, closing the back passenger door and muffling the man's extremely pissed off rant for the mean time and quickly snatching the taser out of the police officer's hand before calling to Fran.

"Give me a hand!" She chirped, both now buzzing on the sudden adrenaline.

Once again after a lot of strenuous effort, whining and groaning, giving up and trying again and a few more fall outs the two woman had persevered for a second time, this time managing to hand cuff the police officer and put him back in his car.

"We just keep digging a deeper hole," Flo shook her head as she walked back to the car, opening the driver door and getting in, Fran joining her from the passenger seat.

"You both have no fucking clue what you're doing," The bound man in the back scoffed out a laugh.

"Says the man who came after us and is now tied up in the back," Flo scoffed back only for him to kick the back of her chair causing her to turn around with a scowl.

"Are we gunnu' 'ave a problem here?" She raised her brows expectantly, brandishing the stolen taser tauntingly at him, while Fran sat sheepish and quiet.

"Never thought two dopey posh chicks were behind all this," The man simply shook his head with a laugh from behind the helmet.

"We're not posh," Fran crinkled her nose lightly as her and Flo exchanged looks before shrugging.

"I suppose when we want to be we put a slightly more posh accent on but other wide, we're normal," Flo shrugged, the conversation and obvious priorities having wandered.

"Speak for your self, I'm propa' common me!" The blonde scoffed.

"Are you both for real?" The bound biker frowned at the two as they chatted about the quality of their accents instead of making an escape.

"What?" Both Flo and Fran looked back to the back seat at him.

"Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, doing a runner?" He mocked with a roll of his eyes.

"Why, the rest of your mates hot on our tail?" Flo frowned, watching as the man's eyes narrowed from behind the helmet.

"Is that a no?" She tilted her head with a raise of a brow when a phone rang and instantly she gave a coy grin.

"I'll get that for you!" She smiled, leaning over to the back seat, taser in hand.

"Kick me and I'll taser your bullocks clean off, now which pocket is your phone in?" She spoke sternly but with a deadly grin.

"Left, jacket," He grumbled with a glare while the smile stayed plastered on her face as she pulled out the ringing phone before returning to sit properly in the driver seat.

"You please be quiet," She threw the man one last look and point with the taser.

"You take over taser duty, I'm gunnu' be cheeky and call in a favour," Flo mumbled as she passed the taser to her blonde friend, who simply turned around in her seat and pointed the item a the man behind while Flo swallowed down her nerves and fear before answering the phone.

The caller ID flashing with the name 'Barney Ross'

"Hello?" She all but purred as she answered, her eyes flicking up to the cop car parked in front almost cunning as she thought threw a quick, fleeting plan.

* * *

_Ohhhhhhh_

_...sooooo with luck obviously not being on their side it cuases them to assult a police officer_

_...so far so good_

_...ohhhh but now we have a phone call to take :D_

_...what on earth will they do now!_

_other than get into more trouble in this downwards spiral... ¬¬_


	6. Chapter 6

_me again..._

_...yer ¬¬_

* * *

6: Phone Voice

The moment she answered the phone the Brit in the back burst into a loud rant of swearing, threats and a rough explanation of his current situation, that was until a pained yell passed his lips, stopping the few coherent words and curses he was shouting, as the blonde brought down the taser on to his leg with an odd zapping sound, similar to that of a fly trap usually found in kitchens.

With wide eyes the brunette looked across to her friend who in turn gave a slight cringe and shrug as the dark haired women then glanced back at the man on the back seat, pulling the phone away from her ear just the slightest as she spoke to him.

"Hun, I did tell you to be quiet," She rose her brows towards him, yer tone very soft in her scolding making it all very patronising.

She then turned back in her seat and placed the phone back to her ear.

'_What was that?_' the male voice questioned on the other end of the phone, no doubt a frown on his face.

"Oh, that was just your colleague getting tasered," She shrugged off, despite the motion not being seen.

'_Right… So, who am I speaking to?_' The man then questioned, his tone hiding any possible worry for his friend which caused the woman's blood to fizz a little in her veins out of worry.

When she couldn't pick out emotions or motives she found it hard to distinguish the character, which meant she couldn't play on things or predict anything, she'd be treading blindly for now.

"I think you more than likely know our names," Flo rose her brows, before flicking her eyes to the wing mirror on her side of the car, checking the road behind, it was dark and empty, just like the surrounding desert, perhaps they had taken a wrong turn some where.

'_Alright, were you the one wielding the frying pan?_' It was hard to place the tone of his voice, other than it being deep, she wasn't sure if it was meant to be serious or bored.

"Depends," She shrugged, looking out the window.

'_On what?_' this time she could place a mild curiosity, the raise of a brow kind.

"If you were hit or not," She smiled, feeling cheeky and in that, a bit more confident.

'_I was hit,_' he simply confirmed, anger not even hinted in his voice.

"Ah, so which one was you?" She cringed slightly but the smile on her face remained and it showed in her tone of voice, now that the sudden danger and rush of fear and adrenaline was over, as was the worst part of her hang over, she couldn't help but find it some what funny.

'_Which do you think?_' he questioned back.

"I don't know, surprise me," She tilted her head, turning her eyes to look out the front windscreen once again.

'_I was the innocent bystander outside,_' The remark was hinting towards sarcastic.

"Well, you were hardly innocent," Flo shrugged.

'_I could have been anyone,_' he stated quite logically.

"Well your rippling, muscular physic said other wise," She lowered her tone the slightest, her reply meant to be mocking but it came out more truthful.

"Guess I took a swing and got lucky," She grinned, the smile no doubt showing in her tone once again.

'_How clever of you,_' This time his reply was with out a doubt sarcastic.

"Thank you," Flo agreed regardless, brushing off the sarcastic dig before she continued.

"So, behind the reason you called, would you like me to pass on a message to your friend," She rose her brows expectantly, looking up to the rear view mirror where the man was scowling at her.

'_Just let him know I'm coming for him,_' he spoke sternly, a slight hint in the way he spoke showed a slight annoyance at the unexpected out come.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Flo gave a coy grin, happy she could make the bargain more easily now.

"I'll drop him off for you," She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger as she kept her eyes locked on the police car in front.

'_The catch?_' he easily suspected.

"Oh, nothing too big, we just ran into a small hindrance that needs to be taken care off in some way," She gnawed at her bottle lip lightly.

'_What is that?_' There was a soft sigh laced in his words.

"We were stopped by a police officer and certain events lead him to being unconscious and handcuffed inside his own squad car and as you can imagine, the last thing we need is the police on our tail too," She cringed slightly, probably asking too much but seeing as this man and his group where already after her and her blonde friend then she was sure throwing the police into the mix wasn't going to be any more fun for them, this point she decided to drive across.

"I'm sure you could do with out the fuss of the police as well," She rose her brows expectantly, seeming to wait painfully long for the answer, she knew it was a long shot after all… a hopeful long shot.

'_Alright,_' The man agreed, his tone not best pleased.

"Excellent, you're no doubt already on our trail so you'll probably pass a crashed motor bike, belonging to your friend," She waved a hand flippantly at her fact before continuing.

"Then a little distance on you'll come across the police car," She instructed, probably far too expectant.

"Give us a call to let me know your progress," She grinned with triumph before hanging up the phone and turning to her friend who's brow were raised in an unimpressed manner.

"What?" Flo leaned back from her friend, expecting a scolding or perhaps a demand for an explanation.

"_Your rippling, muscular physic said other wise_?" The blonde mocked with a roll of her eyes before returning to the unimpressed look.

"Oh trust you to only pick up that!" The brunette scoffed.

"I just possibly got the police off our back!" She then huffed, her efforts seeming unappreciated by her friend, as she turned and started up the car and pulled away from the side of the road.

"Yer, you talk shit some times, but it does help get us out of situations at times," Fran waved her free hand to brush off her flippant fact.

"But the flirting?" She then frowned, instantly scolding.

"What flirting?" Flo screeched back in both shock an out rage.

"I was not flirting!" She defended, looking away from the road to shoot her friend a sharp glare.

"Please," Fran scoffed with a roll of her eyes while Flo gawped at the road ahead, wondering how on earth her blonde friend had managed to come away with that accusation.

"I wasn't!" The brunette frowned.

"It sure sounded like you were," Fran shrugged.

"Are you taking the piss?" The dark haired woman shook her head, totally flabbergasted.

"I agree," The bound Brit in the back decided to throw in his view.

"I didn't say anything that was remotely flirty!" Flo's tone grew louder as she started to get agitated.

"Yes you did," Fran rose her brows.

"What?" The brunette frowned.

"Shall I quote again?" The blonde threatened.

"It was a statement! Plus I don't even know the man!" Flo all but screamed, her hands clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"You did put on that 'oh so sexy posh voice' when you answered too," The man in the back threw in again.

"That's my phone voice! Everyone has a phone voice!" Flo scolded, shooting the man a dark scowl threw the rear view mirror.

"And it wasn't sexy! Now shut up!" She frowned at the biker before turning to her friend.

"And you!" She scowled, quickly checking the road ahead.

"Shut up, now, before I kill you," The brunette nodded, before turning back to the road ahead while a small grin pulled at the blondes lips.

"I'm just screwing with you, I know it pisses you off," She snickered only to gasp sharply as her dark haired friend shot an arm out and punched her in the arm.

"Alright! Fucking hell," The blonde murmured with a frown, rubbing her arm.

"You do know this is all gunnu' bite you in the ass right?" The man sprawled on the back seat stated casually.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?" Flo raised a brow, glancing at her rear view mirror at the man again.

"Just sayin'" He shrugged.

"You don't know Barney," He continued looking out the window, be it a bit difficult with the helmet still on his head.

"Hm, well he don't know me," Flo shrugged back.

"So I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," She brought her eyes back to the road.

_000_

The small trio consisting of the two women and their prisoner had made it successfully to Los Angeles and had found a nice motel on a back street somewhere within the city.

"Thank you," Flo gave a friendly smile to the woman as she handed over the keys to the cheap motel room, watching as the woman continued to gawp, her wide eyes following the younger blonde woman as she tugged on the belt that was looped around the other belt binding the British biker man's wrists together, the man oddly quiet, thanks to the two young woman having silenced him with a make shift gag and placing his helmet back on to hide it.

With a cheesy grin, Flo followed but not before she leaned closer to the shocked and confused woman at reception to give her an explanation.

"They like it rough," Was what the brunette came out with and instantly all eyes shot towards her, all shocked beyond reason, but two pairs of the eyes that came towards her instantly dropped into scowls.

"Some kind of bondage fetish I guess," Flo opened her arms with a shrug and amusement in her tone.

"He likes a dominatrix," She giggled to the still shocked woman before pushing the scowling biker forwards, turning him to walk the right way and in doing so pushing him into Fran, causing her to have to turn and walk also, the three now making their way to their lodgings for the night.

"Yer, thanks for that!" Fran huffed while Flo closed the door.

"What? I thought that was quite a fast cover up," the dark haired woman shrugged but all she got in reply was two scowls.

.

With a slow groan, a dishevelled head of dark hair sat up as the woman rubbed her face with her free hand while dumping the phone, that did not belong to her, onto the covers of the bed over her lap.

"Was that him?" Fran grumbled from where her face was pushed into a pillow.

"Yer," Flo nodded, blowing out a shaky breath.

"What you gunnu do?" The blonde turned her head and placed her cheek against the pillow so she could look at her friend.

"Well I'm going to get an outfit together, have a shower, sort my hair and face then go meet him," The brunette rubbed at her temples.

"Are you serious!" Fran frowned.

"Hey, we talked about this," Flo raised a brow towards her friend.

The two woman had spent a good amount of time talking to each other via text messages, they would write out a text then pass the phone to the other, to save wasting credit, then delete the writing before writing their reply and passing the phone back, it was the only way they could plan in secrete with out any listening ears or leaving behind any evidence for any prying eyes to see.

"It's not going to be face to face…well, he won't see me anyway," Flo shrugged before glancing at the man slumped in the chair he was tied too, the helmet they decided to take off.

"You go shower then," Fran sighed as she dragged herself to sit up, they both had very few hours sleep.

"I'll get your outfit unpacked," the blonde yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, the brunette doing the same as she too yawned.

.

"What the hell you dressing up for?" The tied up biker frowned as he watched the dark haired woman pull the last large roller from her hair, the strand dropping down her shoulder in a loose curl before getting a squirt of hair spray to keep it set.

"Shut up Lee," Flo simply smiled.

"I think Mister Christmas is a bit of a scrooge in the morning," Fran teased with a giggle.

"I'm tied to a fucking chair and you bitches raided my wallet to find out my name and have been taking the piss all fucking morning!" The brit yelled, looking between the women furiously, receiving blissfully blank looks back, Flo being the first to turn away as she applied a bright red lipstick, Fran then giving a shrug as she got her friend's shoes.

"And I'm dressing up because you wouldn't expect that," Flo answered before pressing her lips together to blend the colour.

"In that dress your going to stand out," Lee stated flatly at her seemingly lame explanation

"Exactly," The dark haired woman grinned at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hide in plain sight my dear," She continued to smile, slipping her feet into the black wedge heels.

"What do you think?" She smiled, her lips parting to show her strait white teeth as she opened her arms to motion to herself.

Lee pursed his lips as if contemplating, giving a few small nods before he spoke.

"You look hot," He gave a firm finalising nod.

"Thanks, but I wasn't really asking you," She settled her hands on her hips with a raised of her brow.

"He's right," Fran shrugged with a giggle before passing her wide rimmed black sun hat and black bag.

"Oh god, I need a drink," Flo then quivered, blowing out a shaky breath.

"Just pretend like you know what your doing…like you have been doing so far, and act like the most confident person ever!" the blonde coached while the brunette fanned her face in panic.

_000_

With a sigh Flo hooked her finger around a straying curl of hair and flicked it out of her face as she tilted her head to look at a particularly expensive piece of jewellery, trying not to cringe at both the blatant lack of taste the item showed due to it simply being made to show off wealth, as well as the actual price tag.

With another sigh, she adjusted the large, white framed sun glasses on her face, the small little diamantes on the outer corner of the frames around the lenses glittering as they caught the sun light, that's when the little phone in her hand started to buzz with a call.

With out looking around her out of nerves and panic she managed to keep herself perfectly calm, or at least look perfectly calm and not look like a suspicious mess drawing attention to herself by sketchily scouring the area in search of the person calling her.

She let the phone buzz silently in her hand a few moments before lifting it to her ear and answering, her hand and phone now shaded under the large black sun hat on her head.

"Hello?" She spoke softly, her eyes lifting behind the dark lenses of her sunglasses and to the reflection of herself in the window of the jewellery shop, using the reflection to keep a visual of what was behind her.

'_I thought we were meeting?_' His deep voice grumbled in a slight annoyance.

"Let's not be hasty, after all, I'm on my own, can I trust you are?" She questioned, looking at the reflection in the window trying to spot any one that seemed familiar.

'_I'm alone,_' He confirmed.

"So where are you?" She raised a brow, still searching for the image of the tall, broad muscled, dark haired man she had swung the frying pan at.

'_Exactly where you told me to be,_' His tone seemed flippant and as her eyes carefully searched the reflection of the area behind her, heading strait to the boutique little café over her right shoulder.

"Ah, so you are," She smiled, spotting the muscular man, leaning on the bonnet of a dark car, no doubt his, one arm across his chest, probing up his elbow where he held his phone to his ear, obviously having had his arms crossed before he called.

'_So you can see me, but I can't see you,_' The man observed, Flo watching as he looked around himself slowly, not in a desperate search but more out of a bored curiosity, the whole motion seeming quite casual but the aviator shades making it impossible to see where his eyes where directed.

"I guess," She smiled, watching as his slow gaze came to pause on the jewellery store across the road, other people besides herself where littered across the path way, some others peering in the window much like she was, then his eyes moved on.

'_Should I be worried?_' He then questioned, amusement laced in his words.

"Do you think I'm dangerous?" She grinned.

'_Depends,_' He started, adjusting his seating on the car.

"On what?" Flo raised a brow, watching as the man across the street watched a car pass by, his head following showing a slight smirk on his lips.

'_Do you have a frying pan?_' At his words she gave a soft laugh.

"No, your safe," She smiled.

'_For how long?_' he questioned.

"Just keep me happy and you won't have to worry," She stated truthfully, probably a tad too truthful but it earned a short, deep chuckle.

'_Shall we get down to business?_' He then perked, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for anything.

"Let's," Flo nodded.

'_Where's Lee?_' He got strait to it.

"Safe," She shrugged.

'_You said you'd bring him,_' His brows came down in a frown and Flo watched carefully.

"And I will, just not yet, I wanted to ask you something," She brushed another loose curl from where it was tickling her neck.

'_Another favour?_' he accused with distaste.

"No, I want to know who sent you," She tilted her head slightly.

'_A man,_' He shrugged.

"Oh how cleverly vague of you," She rolled her eyes from behind her shades, her sarcastic tone thick.

"Fine, will you answer any of my questions?" She huffed.

'_Face to face,_' He nodded from where he sat.

"Not happening," She scoffed.

'_Why?_' the man questioned.

"That's hardly safe for me," She rolled her eyes.

'_You're the one that beat my men with a frying pan,_' the muscular man raised a brow at her words.

"They kicked down the door to the room waving guns around! What did you expect me to do? Tickle them!" She huffed, the irritation clear in her voice as she grew annoyed that he couldn't justify her actions.

'_Would have been nicer,_' he simply shrugged, pushing himself up off the bonnet of the car as he stood too his full height, his body turned and facing her way but the shades over his eyes preventing her from knowing if he had found her.

"And it would have been nicer for your men not to do what they did, and while I was in a towel for that matter," She huffed, watching him carefully, leaning closer to the window and lifting a hand to the glass trying to make it look like she was just a random woman staring at the glittering jewellery.

"Where are you going?" She then questioned, her heart starting to drum with dread as he crossed the road.

'_To look at some jewellery,_' he lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, his tone blatant and casual like it was the most obvious and common thing to do.

"How charming, I guess I'll leave you too it," She huffed flippantly, trying to remain calm as she watch him approach.

'_Nah, your fine,_' He shook his head, his tone gravely in his quiet talk.

"Hm, I'll give you a call back when you're not so distracted, perhaps then you'll answer some of my questions," She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses and forced her tone to be irritated and snappy before ending the call and holding her thumb on the power off button to turn off the phone, but cunningly she kept the phone close to her ear to make it seem like she was still on the phone.

* * *

_...sooooooooooooooooo do you think she's been caught out?_

_does he know it's her?_

_will she escape or be caught?_

_dun dun duuuuuuun _

_:O_


	7. Chapter 7

_...I'm starting to run outta things to say ¬¬_

_...ummmmmmmmmm...here is my crappy update? :D_

_yaaaaaaaaaaaay_

_the luv!_

* * *

7: Negotiations

Her eyes were wide behind her large glasses, the turned off phone pressed so hard against the side of her head there would no doubt be an imprint once she peeled it away. She had watched him pull the phone away from his ear and look down at it with the mildest look of surprise, no doubt because of the stropy hang up he just received, and now he seemed larger than life stood but a meter or two too her right, his frame tall as well a broad.

She tilted her head the slightest fraction to raise the rim of her wide sun hat that was currently blocking her view of his face, even in the reflection of the window and she wanted to know what he was looking at, had he spotted her?

Did he even know it was her? She had worn massive sun glasses for a reason, other than the sun of course, and that was to hide her face, her hat came in handy for that too but all she was wearing that for was because it went with the out fit and over all looked good, it wasn't till she was en-rout to her current destination that she realised it shaded out the rest of her face quite well, not to mention most the woman around wore big elaborate sun hats, so she fitted fine.

Her face couldn't been seen and she didn't look distinctively recognisable, especially not to someone that didn't know her, had she totally underestimated the man? Of course, she knew that, the only thing she could do now was act her self free by talking a ridiculous amount of crap.

With a slight hum she then gave a nod of her head and leaned towards the glass window again but this time with a point, at nothing in particular mind, but who knew?

"Yeah," She spoke quietly, hitching her voice up to a tone she doesn't actually talk in and putting an odd ring on the one word, what accent she was aiming for _she_ didn't even know, but it wasn't her own, yet she still mentally cringed and called her self a various string of ridiculous insults.

She glanced at his image in the window, her face showing more as she had allowed the hat to lift but her wandering eyes still hidden behind the dark lenses of her glamorous shades.

Perhaps if she hit him? She couldn't help but wonder, but within seconds she came up with a variety of different outcomes to doing such a thing and all didn't work in her favour.

"Ok," She then chirped with a grin, feeling her pause of silence might have been too long.

She had the element of surprise when she landed the blow with the frying pan, in fact she had three loads of surprise elements in that encounter. Surprise one, she jumped out from around the corner and right into him, something neither were expecting and that was probably a shock for Flo just as much as Barney. Surprise two, she was wearing a towel the size of a napkin, she probably would have found better coverage if she folded an A4 sheet of paper around herself. Surprise three, the frying pan…of all the weapons in the world, no one would think of the heavy, non-stick pan of might, it's long days wasted sat on the hob, Samwise Gamgee was onto something in The Lord of The Rings with his frying pan!

"Love ya honey!" She cooed, her voice in that odd sounding way she was actually growing embarrassed with herself, but she did speak quietly as if she was actually on the phone to someone.

The element of surprise was not something she had at the moment unfortunately, so she had to think fast on what to do, did he know it was her? She'd have to try and test that.

"No it's fine!" She flapped her hand as she spoke, watching as discreetly as she could to the man's actions next to her, he seemed to be blissfully looking at the items in the window as casually as the next person, if only she could see his eyes. She could probably just walk away, but then he might follow, after all, she had suspiciously ended the call the moment he headed towards the jewellery shop. The only way to make it seem like the woman in heels and large black sun hat was just a random person, would be to get back on the phone to the man while she was right there.

"I got to call ya back honey," She then huffed.

"It's my other line!" Flo gave another flap of her hand, her pulse was racing beyond reason and she felt totally ridiculous on top of that, if she got found out now, rather than being scared for her life she would feel more utterly embarrassed due to the stupid act she was currently putting on.

"Ok, bye!" She chirped, like an over happy person before turning her head away from the window to look at the phone, the back of the large hat now facing the apparent Barney Ross as she held the phone so close to her face she nearly went cross eyed, all to carry on the act of 'hanging up her previous call' and 'answering her other line'. It all sounded totally ridiculous to herself and she couldn't scold herself enough.

"Hey, honey!" She chirped once again, in the ridiculous tone of voice she was using, this time moving her feet in a walk and venturing into the jewellery shop, slowly but surely a plan forming in her head, how it would turn out was any ones guess.

_000_

The woman had first earned a glance of his attention as she had no doubt other men, dressed in a form flattering dress and heels to extend and taunt already long legs, why wouldn't a glance be spared, even if it was only a back view, but it had after all been the print of the dress the drew the eye, although the colours where earthy and neutral the print was defiantly wild.

Still there wasn't anything overly odd about the woman, other that the fact she had been stood in the same spot for a lengthy amount of time, she was either extremely fussy with jewellery pieces, waiting for someone or something majorly damn interesting was in that window.

It seemed a little nit picky of him, after all she was just standing probably waiting for someone, but catching out the smallest of suspicious things tended to cause panic and the bigger ones would then slip threw and the moment he started to make his way over to the jewellery store across the road to settle his suspicious, more crept up, especially when the call was ended.

The call was cut short the moment he ventured towards the jewellery store, yet the woman remained on her phone, or at least it seemed that way, her voice was lowered in her private conversation and the tone didn't quite correspond to the one he had been talking too mere moments ago, it seemed higher, false, but all it took was patience to find out.

_000_

She had stepped into the shop a mysterious stranger, babbling stupidly on the phone, she had to call him, she had to turn the phone back on and search for that name, Barney Ross. The problem being how does one go about calling someone with out making it look like they are calling someone because they are pretending to have a conversation with no one.

She could have kicked herself, sitting inside the café just seemed too obvious but look at the mess she'd made now.

She caught the eye of a sales assistant by sliding the glasses down her nose a touch to peek over the rim, the almost tantalising, and as he came over she made a subtle show of asking her _'friend'_ on the line to hold a moment and gently held the phone to her chest as she turned her back to the window and faced the man waiting to help her.

"Do you need any help Miss?" He questioned with a faux happy smile and tilt of his head, all while she fiddled to turn the phone back on with one hand, and used her other to wave around gently in a show of expressive talking, something that was actually quite natural to her.

"Oh, actually do you have the time?" She smiled, talking normally seeing as she was going unheard for the moment.

"My phone clock hasn't been set so I'm a little lost for time," She giggled, using her overly smart, but captivatingly charming phone voice.

"My friend wanted me to have a look at some rings she was eyeing up for her wedding and wanted my opinion," She waved her hand to the window in a slight motion as she spoke, her eyes dipping down to the phone as she struggled with the unknown device to get up the contacts list.

"She also told me to pick out a few other ring just encase," She then rolled her eyes with a smile.

"She likes to have choice as well just encase," She gave another wave of her hand as she brushed the comment off, spilling out this ridiculous, fabricated story that the man happily accepted, all thanks to her rather casual deliverance of speech and the pleasant way she presented herself.

"Sure thing, it's now…Eleven forty six," He glanced down at his watch with the pause before looking up at her with a smile as he handed over the time.

"Oh thank you!" She smiled with a nod of her head, gently placing a hand to his arm and slowly returning the phone to her ear, after clicking the call button on a certain number.

Taking her hand from the man's arm and turning to inspect some of the cabinets, as he too went off to work, she continued with her smile but instead of talking to no one down the phone, she simply mouthed faked replies, the line after all ringing, waiting to be answered.

'_Ross,_' The surname was answered dully.

"Ah, Mister Ross," Flo smiled, the wide hat helpfully hiding her face as she spoke, looking into the cabinets like a few of the other, magpie like women.

"Anything of worth in the shop window?" She spoke softly.

'_Not of my taste,_' His reply came as flat as the way he answered.

"I was really hoping you'd call back after I hung up, but it seems you're not a man that can be easily read, my mistake," She spoke with a sincere tone, movement catching in the corner of her eye, the light from outside shifting as someone stood in the widow moved and tilting her head the slightest she spotted him turn his back.

'_You might find it easier if we were face to face,_' He offered.

"I highly doubt that," A light laugh laced her tone.

"Besides I can see you fine from my little perch, right here," She teased, a grin curling on her lips as she brought her attention to the glass cabinet in front of her, bowing to bring herself closer and pointing a finger to the glass making it look as if she was describing the item she was pointing at to who ever she was on the phone too.

_000_

He had glanced over his shoulder at the words, but when all he saw was the woman no doubt cooing over some shiny object inside a doubt came to mind and so he turned back, giving the street another sweep.

"So you can see me, but I can't see you?" He raised a brow with his obvious statement, these games grew old fast, and he'd been in countless situations with such calls, and in both positions.

'_Well you have yet to find me, but there is after all plenty of places to sit here,_' There was a teasing tone to her voice, but surprisingly she didn't sound smug.

"And you want me to answer questions? You could be anyone," His eyes moved from behind his aviator shades, there were eight woman in his eye line on the phone, five of these were dark haired.

'_Is that why you won't answer or is that just an excuse?_' She sounded genuinely curious and a bit sceptical.

"You've given me no real proof," He looked both ways down the street before crossing.

'_There are only two of us, who else do you think would be on the phone, your friend is the only other currently with us, and I think you'd notice if it was him,_' Her tone seemed almost scolding as she put his accusations to rest, something that did bring a small grin to his lips.

"Let Christmas go and we'll talk," He decided to compromise, heading back to his vehicle and pausing by the driver's door as he looked up across the street before getting in.

'_I've changed my mind,_' She then murmured lowly, the tone almost dark and all he did in reply was raise a brow and wait.

'_I'll let him go… and you give us a week head start,_' She demanded hotly, the sheer extent of what she asked for almost stung, a week head start to escape anywhere in the world where a paper trail will only lead so far…

"Not happening," He denied casually, lifting an arm to the steering wheel and leaning forwards as he probed his elbow of his phone arm up on it.

'_You're supposed to meet in the middle,_' she sighed, the simplicities on negotiations going strait out the window.

"I don't haggle," He stated.

'_Neither do I, I just sit and wait for them to cave,_' She shot strait back.

"You'll be sitting a long time," Barney shrugged despite the motion not being seen threw the phone.

'_Hey, it's no skin off my nose, we won't be taking him with us and unless you reconsider you won't be finding him anytime soon,_' and with that the line went dead.

Was that a threat?

_000_

"I dunno how I managed that?" Flo huffed heavily.

'_Sounded close,_' Fran gasped after receiving an ear full of the whole event in fast forward.

"We still meeting in the same place?" The brunette then questioned as she strode down the street, totally lost on her bearings and simply following the crowd.

'_The pretty woman hotel, yer!_' Fran confirmed with a giggle, causing Flo to roll her eyes, she knew now really wasn't the time to go sight seeing but seeing as they need a place to meet up, have a coffee where there were loads of people around them so they could be somewhat safe within the crowd as they spoke, it was that hotel they chose.

_000_

"Ah! Not that fuckin' tight!" The brit scolded as he was re-bound to the chair.

"Well any looser and you'll be able to get free!" Fran huffed, throwing her arms in the air in utter frustration.

"The fact is, you're gunnu be tied up and I'm gunnu go for coffee, now stop complaining every damn time I tie a knot!" the blonde was close to yelling.

"I need to use the loo," The brit then tried.

"Go crazy, I ain't wearing your trousers and sitting in that seat!" Fran then scoffed with a laugh.

"What are you doing with my blades?" Lee then scowled, ignoring the blonde's comment as he watched her clear the items away.

"Well…I don't think you should be keeping these," She taunted like he was a child before looking at the small collection in front of her.

"You sure this is all you have?" She then frowned in suspicion.

"That was everything in my pocket, yes," He nodded with a frown.

"Yeah, but do you have any else where?" She rose her brows with suspicion.

"You tell me, go ahead and search," He gave a cocky grin as he turned his hands over in a welcoming gesture.

"Oh shut up," The blonde then scoffed, going back to getting ready, she still had time till she had to meet Flo, so she headed into the bathroom where the light was brighter and made a start on her make up, the process being quite lengthy for her but by the time she was done and grabbed a taxi it would be roughly the time they where supposed to meet up, if a little later.

As she brushed on another coat of mascara she paused her actions as she listened to an odd noise that seemed to be growing more and more restless.

"Hey, is that you moving around in there?" She frowned in irritation and when she got no reply only more of the shuffling she closed up her tube of mascara with a huff and stomped back into the room.

"Are you…" She then screamed as she spotted the man stood free from the chair cutting away the last bind and with in the space of mere seconds she made a break for it, he chased with the chair toppling after him and they both ended up crashing into the wall and falling in a heap. A small awkward scuffle broke out but the once bound man came out triumphant.

000

"It's me," Lee groaned, hanging his head as wondered on the reply.

'…_The women with the frying pan eh?_' the deep voice seemed to grumble in amusement.

"Shut up you sarcastic bastard," Lee grumbled lowly with distaste.

'_So, I'm assuming you got free?_' Barney questioned.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," The brit frowned.

'_Ah, I knew you where strong enough to take them Christmas,_' Ross started, brushing of the brit's sarcastic dig.

'_Guess you're plan worked,_' The light amusement was still in his voice.

"What plan?" Lee's brows knotted together, he had an odd inkling he knew where this was heading.

'_Getting your self caught,_' the teasing was clear and with a purse of his lips the brit slowly calmed himself, he had been quick to tease the men about getting beat by two women and volunteered to go after them, over confident in his ability to rain them in.

"I've got blondie with me now, do you want to know where the other is or not?" He barked in irritation receiving nothing more than a chuckle.

"Beverly Wilshire hotel, wearing black shoes, brown dress a black hat with some bloody ribbon around it," Lee described a rather shoddy image of the outfit Flo wore.

"Leopard print!" Fran chirped in, interrupting the man.

"What?" The brit the frowned at the woman.

"And it's not a ribbon," She corrected.

"It is a chiffon fabric band, tied around the sun hat and knotted in the back, the print is the same as the dress, which is leopard print and her shoes aren't just _black shoes_," she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"They are black, swayed wedges, swayed has a nice matte look that then goes well with the black hat and bag! Have you no eye for fashion! I can not believe the words you came out with down graded such a classy outfit!" The blonde scowled like both Florence and her own pride had been stabbed while Lee simply stared at the woman sat on the bed with her wrists bound together, with a frown of utter befuddled disbelief, the look part gawping.

"…Yer, did you get that?" He rose a brow pulling the phone closer to his ear decided it better not to make a comment.

* * *

_...who hasn't put a rediculous voice or stupid accent on when on the phone?_

_:D ... and stick ur arms in the air if you utterly fail at accents! Whooo hooo_

_...so does Flo! awww she ain't perfect_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry D:**

**took foreva and a day...**

**been busy...trying to work out how these convosations should work**

**trying to imagine the characters and how they would act and say things**

**and uuuugh**

**...i'm not brain dead...so!**

**...ONWARDS!**

* * *

**8: Pretty Woman**

She smoothed a hand over her lap to straiten out the chiffon fabric of her dress and tugged at the end of the leopard print dress just to pull it a tad over her knee from where it had risen as she sat at a small, glossy varnished table, looking the part in her dress sense, surroundings and the way she carried herself, almost gliding into the café of the hotel on well trained feet for the shoes she wore.

Her hat remained on her head, yet to be taken off as did the glasses stay on her face, causing a mysterious pull about her as she perched herself at her chosen table, anyone to cast a lingering glance her way would see the elegance and as she too took a slow look around the café, seeing no familiar faces and no one looking her way she heaved out a deep sigh, having held her breath the moment she walked in and chanted in her head over and over to walk slow and keep calm, she had a small issue when it came to making an entrance and she didn't really like people staring, so usually she would rush in and get a seat, but her shoes were not made for rushing and she did not want to fall, so she oozed calm to her chosen table and sat, before gripping her chair and scooting closer to the table in a slight shuffle, far less elegant, but any eyes had turned away.

With a deep inhale Flo then tried to calm herself, slowly exhaling before gently tugging the sunglasses from her face, her head dipping down slightly as she angled them to slip up from behind her ears before gently folding the item up once it was free of her face and set it on the table. When she lifted her head she peered around the half of the room she could see with out turning, the light seeming so much more harsh even under the wide rim of her hat.

It took a few blinks to adjust her eyes before she then started to grow quite agitated and exposed, she was late to meet Fran, having been asking about a cheap rental car and avoiding showing the ID she had found ages ago by waving it around as she spoke. Flo instantly started to become paranoid and raised a hand to her lips as she took a quick glance behind her before pursing her lips and looking down at her nails as she pulled her hand from her lips only to spot a smudge of red on her finger tips.

"…shit," She hissed quietly, quickly rubbing her fingers together to blend out the colour before grabbing her small black bag and rooting threw before pulling out a heart shaped compact mirror, covered in diamantes and her red lipstick.

She fussed idly with making sure there were no unsightly smudges before topping up the faded colour, her eyes lifting slightly towards the entrance of the café as someone else entered and in what was meant to be a quick glance turned into a trapped stare as she all but gawped at the man stepping into the busy area, his head turning slowly in a search, his eyes looking for a certain person from behind his shades.

With a small gulp she pulled the lipstick from her lips and quickly closed it up, but not before checking her lips in the mirror and quickly cleaning up any mistakes, she most defiantly would not want to do a runner with wobbly red lips, let alone get caught while looking like an eight year old attacked her face with lipstick while blind folded.

As she snapped her compact closed she bowed her head as she stuffed her lipstick and mirror back into her bag, the rim of her hat blocking the view of her face and she prayed the time old 'I can't see you, so you can't see me' chant worked, but unfortunately wearing a large black sun hat indoors was about as easy to spot as a box jelly fish just chilling on your door handle.

"Going some where?" The deep male voice questioned as Flo paused stuffing her sun glasses into her bag, her face contorting into a look of pure annoyance and shame at being caught, but luckily the lowered rim of her hat hid that look.

"Of course not," her lips quirked up in a small smile as she pulled her hands away from her bag slowly, still keeping her head down.

"Mind if I sit?" He then questioned.

"Not at all," She held a hand out to motion to the chair across, her eyes taking in what she could see of the man from under her hat as his hand pulled out the chair with a slight scrape before sitting, a broad chest now in view.

"You had a few questions if I remember correctly?" He questioned casually and with that she lifted her head the slightest, her red lips showing her coy smile.

"You must have me mistaken," she nodded, no more than her lips showing.

"No," Was all he replied to push away any doubt, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms across his broad chest. His one worded answer causing her to finally lift her head, her brown eyes lifting to his face, with a slightly stunned look across hers, before her eyes narrowed in a cat like predatory look as the coy smile curled back onto her lips, causing a single brow to raise from behind the man's aviator shades.

"Alright," Her eyes left his face as she looked down to the side at the corner of the table before looking back up to him.

"I _did_ have questions," She nodded, seeing no point trying to lie now, she'd been caught.

"Made some pretty hot demands," He added in.

"Maybe one or two," Flo gave a one shouldered shrug as if to brush off that fact.

"Gutsy for someone on the run," He lifted his shoulders in a shrug while both brows rose up behind his shades, almost in an impressed acknowledgment.

"What would you have done if you were in my position!" She frowned, lowering her voice slightly as she quickly looked around herself, she had, after all, been put into some sticky situations that needed a way out some how, even the man across from her would have to agree on that, surely.

"Not get caught," Came his simple answer.

"Oh, of course, because for you it would be so simple and you'd get away Scot free!" Flo rolled her eyes as she motioned towards him with a flick of her wrist.

"Actually," He started tilting his head to the side lightly as he removed his aviator shades, every intention on continuing but he was interrupted.

"Don't answer that!" Flo shook her head slowly, her eyes narrowing in a seething look.

"So who sent you?" She then continued, her face still etched in a dangerous look.

"Shouldn't you know the person you pissed off?" He tilted his head away from her slightly as his eyes dropped to the small menu on the table, reaching a hand out to it slowly.

"Depends," She shrugged, watching him with a mild interest.

"On what?" The bulky man questioned as he opened the menu.

"What you think I'm capable of," She then raised a hand to motion the passing waiter over.

"We were told you are highly dangerous," He spoke flippantly as he browsed the menu.

"Highly dangerous?" Flo then snickered quietly to herself with a shake of her head before giving a friendly smile to the waiter that stopped at her side.

"Can I have a tea please?" She asked politely in a soft tone, the tall man giving a nod as he scribbled a note before turning to the bulky man in wait of his order, Flo doing the same.

"Nah, I'm good," He set the small menu down before looking up at the young waiter and giving a smile and dismissive lift of his hand.

"So…do you believe what you was told?" She spoke up again once the waiter left, a brow raising on her face.

"You took down two of my men with questionable weapons," Barney crossed his arms on the small table as he lent forwards.

"Not just me," Flo threw in to her defence.

"It was _you_ that hit me," He raised his brows.

"Now that's just holding a grudge against me," The brunette lifted a hand to point out that fact in a flippant manner.

"You also knocked another of my men down and held him hostage as well as knock out a police officer and tie him up," The muscular man then tilted his head the slightest fraction as he gave a nod towards her, signalling he had finished his statements and leaving her to guess the obvious on weather he thought she was dangerous.

"It wasn't all me," She simply mumbled quietly with a roll of her eyes, looking away from the man and perking up as her tea came.

"Oh thank you!" She presented a charming smile before delving into the small bowl of sugar cubes while the waiter excused himself once again.

"Look, lets just say, you have a _unique_ style of danger and we weren't _quite_ prepared for what we got, but in the long run you don't know what you're doing and now you've been caught," He lifted his shoulders with a shrug, his voice having been at a low, calming tone as he spoke, almost as if he was trying to make a settlement in an argument.

"That doesn't sound like you think I'm capable of much," She gave her own shrug, dropping a fourth sugar cube into her tea cup and giving the slowly dissolving lump a poke with the silver tea spoon.

"I don't think I'd like to think of what else you're capable of when scared or panicked," With that said he slowly sat back in the chair again.

"So basically, beyond showing basic instincts of 'Fight, Flight or Freeze' shown in animals when in danger, I'm not really capable of much else?" A brow rose on her face, her tone clipped with a dangerous edge, she was pretty sure she was being offended.

"We _have_ got your friend as a hostage at the moment," She then raised her brows as if to make a point, slowly lifting the cup to her lips and taking a sip.

The moment the man across from her shook his head she froze, slowly pulling the cup away from her lips and setting it down as she rose a questioning brow towards him, daring him to elaborate, Fran having Christmas hostage was after all Flo's only bargaining chip that gave her the upper hand and confidence. Barney simply gave a tilt of his head and one shouldered shrug as he looked across the café, leaving no more hints, causing Flo to reach for her phone and call up Fran.

'_Hello gorgeous,_' a deep male voice purred down the line, the smugness in his tone nearly smothering Flo threw the phone.

"For fuck sake," She then huffed, instantly deflated and suddenly scared once again.

'_Well, don't you sound happy, Florence!_' his smug tone continued.

"Hmm, and don't you sound merry, Christmas," Flo shot back, her face matching that of a child with a slapped arse.

'_Don't you fucking start taking the piss!_' the brit was quick to scold.

"Can't help it, the puns are endless," Flo gave a shrug before quickly hanging up the phone and throwing it in her bag, worry quickly building up in her stomach and unsettling her.

"Ok, quick question!" Flo started quietly, holding up a finger in her pause as she gave a sheepish smile.

"You're not going to shoot me right?" She tried not to cringe.

"You're coming with me," He shook his head.

"Yer, shoot me else where," She mumbled quietly as she looked around, trying to calm the fear building in her chest.

"…Right…I'm just going to the Ladies," She gave a wide grin as she slowly slid out of her seat and stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Alright," Barney nodded, pushing himself up from his seat, his height and size suddenly more daunting.

"Your not coming!" Flo was quick to scoff out in outrage as she went to step around him, only for him to catch her by her upper arm and pause her walk.

"I'll wait outside," He gave small taunting smile to drive the obvious fact across, complete with a nod.

"Make sure I don't run?" A brow shot up on Flo's face.

"Something like that," Barney then nodded, lifting one shoulder in a passive half shrug.

_**000**_

With a strong deep inhale Flo held that calming breath as she stepped closer to the sinks and looked up at her reflection in the mirror, pulling her hat off with a long, slow and controlled exhale to release the calming breath she took. Setting her hat next to the sink basins she then braced her self as she leaned towards one of the basins as if she was going to be sick, again taking another slow calming breath.

"Shit!" She then squeaked in a quiet panic as she thumped her hands against the counter to push her self away from the row of sinks roughly.

"The fuck do I do?" She asked herself as she opened her arms in a shrug before biting her bottom lip and throwing her hands up into her dark hair.

She was trying desperately not to panic and she was failing at it, she had found her self in a rather daunting situation with out her partner in crime, making it the more frightening, she could cope on her own fine, she was independent, but there are some times in life that when you find your self completely and utterly stuck you just wish you had someone with you, this was defiantly one of them times.

The feeling brought her back to one eventful new year's eve, the busses where finishing early so she snuck out of work early to make sure she got on her bus home, only for the bus to be late, so she phoned just to tell her family the situation so far and if her bus didn't come she'd have to get a different bus that would only take her half way and then someone would have to pick her up, it all seems simple in theory…But with her phone battery on low she turned her phone off to save the energy and would call them when she got on a bus… her bus didn't come. So she would have to be picked up half way, jumped on the other bus and while on route she got her phone out to call, hoping to have enough battery to make that one call…she didn't. Feeling utterly trapped and hopeless sat on a bus that wouldn't even take her home she cried the entire journey. When the bus finally reached it's destination which was still a long way from her home out in the middle of nowhere, she tried the nearest train station, snivelling her way in the rain…she missed the train by a minute. She was left standing out side the train station crying for about an hour and a half, with a dead phone, no numbers, no money, no way home and no one knew where she was now.

The stress, panic and all out hopelessness, it was back and far worse than being stranded on new year's eve, but a solution was found on that delightful night, perhaps this situation will have one too.

"Oh god! Don't cry!" She then whispered, setting her hands on her hips and tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling in hopes the coming tears would sink back behind her eyes some where and never appear.

With a thick, sticky swallow she gave a sniffle before bringing her head down and with one glance at the reflection of her water filled eyes, her throat started to tighten as she desperately lifted a hand to fan her face as a heat travelled up her neck and face, causing her nose to tingle lightly with the building need to cry.

The door to the ladies toilets opened quietly as one woman entered, the soft clicks of her heels causing Florence to look in the woman's direction. It was a mature lady in her mid fifties, she was slender framed and petit in height, defiantly a woman that had aged well, she looked as if she aged as flawless as she walked.

"Oh! My dear, are you alright?" She perked as she spotted the younger woman who was now on the verged of hyperventilating as she flapped a hand at her face to desperately calm down and not cry.

"I'm fine," The squeaked response came, forced out threw Flo's clamped throat and tight smile.

"No you're not! Come now!" The woman waved off, out stretching both arms in a welcoming gesture as she stepped over to the younger woman and gently took her upper arms and guided her closer to the sinks, and just like that the solution had walked strait threw the door in the form of Vivian Taylor.

_**000**_

With a gasp Vivian and Flo jumped back from the door of the ladies, both of them having just been peeking out the door that they held barely open, like children, spying on the muscular man stood with his arms crossed while giving the area a slow sweep.

"Oh darling! He does look like a bit of a brute!" the classy woman nodded in agreement to an earlier conversation.

"Quite scary and intimidating," Flo added.

"What an awful man! No wonder I found you so distressed, I can't imagine being trapped with a violent man like that prowling after me," Vivian placed a hand to her chest in shock and out rage while Flo nodded and gave a small pitiful snivel, she only had a small cry, nothing too flood like, that would destroy her make up and cause her eyelids to swell.

"My dear, how did you end up dating that man?" The older woman questioned in horror with a shake of her head while Flo paused, keeping her poker face in check.

"I didn't plan to end up with him, it just happened," She offered weakly, that bit not technically being a lie, but the whole fabricated story of the violent, jealous, woman beating ex-lover was a bit made up.

"I can see why you went for him mind you," The classy lady held a finger up with a knowing, cheeky smile.

"Hmm?" Flo's brows arched high in question, her eyes wide.

"He's quite a stud, I imagine it feels great to have muscles like that over you! The strong, animalistic domination!" Vivian placed a hand to her chest as if to calm her self from the thought, while Flo pursed her lips tight together in a flat line.

"…yeeaaah," Flo forced the agreement threw her tight lips while her eyes remained wide, both in shock of the words coming from the woman's mouth and at the disturbing fact she could picture it, oh-so clearly.

"Don't worry darling, I'll get you out of this, I've had plenty of lovers in my day, demented and deranged ones just like yours!" Vivian smiled, her perfect veneers flashing in sly, foxy grin as she flipped her phone out with a wink.

"Oh nothing too, drastic! I just want to be able to slip away," Flo made a small shooing motion with her hands only for the older woman to instantly brush her off.

"Oh nonsense! You will walk out of here, as smug as a champion, head held high with a bright smile and wave!" The woman laughed before turning her attention to the phone while Flo simply watched, cringing on the inside as she put her trust in this seemingly crazy lady.

* * *

**again, sorry it took sooooo long**

**and thanks to the reviews and messages :D**

**each one is like an inspirational kick in the arse yaaaaaaaaaay i loves it! Thanks all!**

**But it did take a while this one coz i not only had to work out Barney's character more and how he talks and comes across, i can only describe his as calm, cool and collected...he just has that _way_ ... with _that_ deep voice... hmmmm**

**Plus I had to work more on Flo and her character and how she would handle the situation coz baring in mind, her and fran are not pro's, they are kinda just playing things as they fall with in all the panic, they have no idea what they are really doing, they are just trying to stay alive and run, figure out a plan when they're safe...so with this unexpected face to face meeting, there isn't any safety barriers like with the phone conversation, she was kind of like a sitting duck, the only upperhand she had (or thought she had) was having Christmas as a little hostage, which would obviously give anyone a bit or streangth and courage in their words if they knew they had that form of leverage, plus she is trying to portrey someone that knows what they are doing so her and fran aren't seen for the easy targets they are, she is after all only normal so when it all went to the shit i had to work in the little fascade crumble and what not and basicaly try and figure out how anyone else would try and wing their way threw such a situation with one bit of leverage which you have unknowingly lost D:**

**...sooooo yer... that is party why it took a while... it still won't what i want no doubt, i can't reach perfection sorry...**

**...in fact this all probably ended up crap haaaa XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again...**

**very, very, very, veeeeery sorry for the long wait!... lets just get on with it he he**

**...sorry :D**

**...**

* * *

9: Undecided Luck

Pacing a few steps Barney paused, having started to grow a slight suspicion due to the amount of time he had been waiting in the quiet space outside the toilets, the woman he was waiting for had no possible means of escaping inside the ladies toilets, there was only the door in and out, so why he had been stood for nearly twenty minutes only arose suspicion.

A brow perked from behind his aviator shades as he noticed the advance of tall, suited man heading towards him, he had broad shoulders that put his body out of proportion and a head shaved of all hair. Ross had picked out the man, before he had spotted him, and easily assed him to be a personal body guard to some rich folk, and the way he was constantly scanning the area with scowling eyes and talking into a small radio every three minutes, hinted he was one of a few.

It took a good ten minutes before the man had spotted Barney, and now after a few minutes more and talks on his radio he was approaching.

"Excuse me Sir, could you come with me," The bald man questioned firmly with an obvious sense of authority he must have thought was intimidating.

"Is there a problem?" Barney simply chose to question, turning slightly to look towards the man.

"If you'd just like to step to one side with me quietly, sir," The guard continued, speaking in a controlled calm as he waved Barney to move.

"Is there a problem?" The muscular mercenary tried again, arms firmly crossed.

"If you fail to comply, I will be forced to used restraint," the suited body guard warned, managing to make a far bigger situation out of nothing.

**000**

Flo stood with wide eyes next to the door of the ladies toilets as rather aggravated shouts and yells sounded outside, she picked nervously at her bottom lip as the dull thump of hits reached her ears.

"It doesn't sound too good," The dark haired women cringed lightly, the shouts of the men out side each sounding different which gave her a hint it was the man she was currently hiding from causing the yells rather than giving them out.

"Perhaps we underestimated him…majorly," she then continued leaving her lip be as she remembered the lipstick she was wearing.

"It's alright, my men have tasers, it doesn't matter how big or strong they are, one shock and they all end up on their arses," The elder woman laughed, bringing out her phone and placing it to her ear while Flo gave a rather nervous laugh and distracted herself by checking she hadn't smudged her lipstick in the mirror.

"Oh, time for you to make your grand exit my dear, they have him restrained!" Vivian gave a cat like grin as she set her phone away before pulling a card out her bag.

"Should you need me again," The woman winked handing over the small business card before grabbing hold of Flo's wrist. "Now let's go see the excitement!" she smiled as the younger woman quickly placed her hat back on her head as she was pulled from the safety of the ladies loos.

"Be free my cherub," the elder woman smiled as she released Flo and motioned her onwards.

"Thank you, so much for everything you've done," Flo smiled gratefully before she was shooed off.

She scuttled off down the wide hall back towards the lobby, trying to go as quickly, yet as elegantly as she could manage in her wedge heels. She paused for a moment and bent to pick up a pair of discarded sun glasses, normally she would have paid them no interest but they looked very familiar, the certain pair of aviator sunglasses she picked up.

Continuing across the lobby towards the doors, she glanced over them while keeping in mind where she was going before a very loud shout rung out, stopping her walk as her attention was instantly caught, her head snapping to look in the direction of the commotion and eyes growing wide in shock, she'd found the owner of the sun glasses.

The mercenary, Barney, had one man sprawled on the floor in front of him, another man holding his left arm in a form of restrained while looking at his college on the floor in shock before he too was thrown off with a rather strong punch in the face, when another suited man scuttled forwards with his arms outstretched before he fired a taser, sending a searing jolt threw the muscular man and putting him down on his knees.

Flo cringed at the sight, only imagining the pain, a taser had never looked friendly and Barney Ross was a well built man, and the small device had sent him down. Her brows tugged down slightly as she became distracted by the scene, the suited guards had righted them selves and were making a start on retraining the mercenary again, while the security guards of the hotel began to assemble in assistance, things seemed to come back under control but as she was about to continue on her way,_ he_ looked up, his eyes meeting hers across the lobby, causing her to become almost the a deer caught in the head lights before she snapped to action, lifting her hand lightly and twiddling her fingers towards him in a wave, while a rather caught out and guilty, sheepish smile crept onto her face.

She then found she had never walked so fast in such heels before, stuffing his sunglasses she had picked up into her bag as she made her way out the doors, only for a loud crash to sound from inside, causing her blood to run cold as she made a quick job of kicking her shoes off, hooking her fingers into them to pick them up in the one hand before high tailing it, very un-lady like, down the road bare foot, quickly slapping her free hand on top of her head to hold her sun hat in place.

Her run was rather awkward, she tried to avoid stones and glass, while keeping her hat on her head, her bag had slipped down to the crook of her arm and swung around madly while her other arm holding her shoes flailed to keep her balanced in her rather hazardous run, not to mention she had to keep looking down to check she had no embarrassing mishap in the cleavage department, the last thing she wanted was to have a sly nipple winking at people, let alone be caught with a breast out.

She daren't look behind her, she could hear the pursuit over her deep breathing and knew he was close, so in a last ditch attempt to escape she dashed threw a group of people and down the next up coming alley.

She gasped for air as she ran, the flooring of the ally far more coarse on her feet than the paved side walk she was once hurtling down and the threat of stones and glass became more apparent in this area.

Risking a quick assessment on her situation she threw her head back to look behind her, hand still on her head keeping her hat in place, all looked clear but as she turned to face the right way she crashed into an unknown person, shrieking in shock at the sudden appearance of the two men.

The one she had crashed into stumbled to the side as she came to a halt, the package he was about to hand over to the other man had flown from his grasp and hit the floor a meter or so away from them, the package bursting as it collided with the hard surface, kicking up a cloud of white dust.

Flo's jaw dropped as she seemed to forget to breath for a second as she watched the white powder cloud slowly settle down, the two other men both with their arms out stretched like they had attempted to catch the package but had froze in shock instead.

A new dread filled the young woman as she sucked in a deep breath, remembering she greatly needed air as her chest continued to heave and pant while the two men turned to her with outrageous scowls.

"I am very sorry for bumping into you," she took her hand away from her hat to hold out in a calming motion. "And causing you to spill your suspicious white powder every where," she continued threw her deep breathing.

"You stupid bitch," The one spat while the other brought out a flip blade and jabbed it towards her in threat.

"You're going to fucking pay," he shook his head, teeth grit and grip tightening around the weapon.

"Oh…" Flo gulped, her eyes darting from the blade to the man as she bumbled lamely, "You may have to get in line for that," She gave a weak grin, trying not to provoke anything that would worsen her already dismal situation.

"You see there is ten tones worth of muscle currently after me," She gave a sheepish shrug, slyly creeping back from the suspicious power men.

"Besides, who hands that stuff out in broad daylight?" she motioned to the destroyed pile of powder, gradually getting blown away, with her shoes.

"Give us your fucking bag," the knife wielder stepped forwards with a jab.

"No!" Flo instantly shrieked, bringing her heeled shoes around in a swipe, clocking him round the head with non to friendly thump before she turned and was off. Her hat caught the wind and blew off her head but she had only managed a few steps before the other had jumped after her and at the same time the mercenary she was originally running from appeared. She screamed in a mixture of shock and pain as she was halted by a grip on her hair, her eyes wide as she was yanked back by her own dark locks, her free hand flying back to claw at the person grabbing her in hopes of releasing the pressure on her scalp.

As quick as her first scream, she chirped out another in shock, pinching her eyes closed in a wince as Barney's fist hurtled forwards and although it seemed at her, when the distinctive sound of someone getting smacked right in the face with a cracking set of knuckles, she felt nothing. She flinched at the sound and rounded quickly following his arm before spotting the one man laying flat on his back a few paces away.

The second man with his knife came forwards, overly pissed at having been clouted with high heels after loosing his, peculiar package, but his attempt of attack was over all meaningless and quiet embarrassing as he ended up next to his friend on the floor while Barney folded the blade away and tossed it carelessly to the side.

With a rather shifty look around Flo managed one edged step before her upper arm was gripped.

"I was just getting my hat!" She chirped in defence at the muscular man that had saved her from this particular incident.

As she was released and tip toed around the two men sparked out on the floor to retrieve her hat, she mulled over ways she could possibly escape, the thoughts seemed to echo on her face as she edged her way back to Barney whom held quite the suspicious frown.

"Don't even think about it," He warned blankly, his bulky arms folded across his broad chest.

"Think about what?" Flo questioned innocently, giving an unintentional flutter of her big brown eyes as she stepped past, adrenalin staring to buzz around her at such a rate she was edgy beyond belief and when her arm was gripped again, her body sprung on impulse to defend, she ripped her arm away and swung at him with her shoes but her arm was caught and twisted, causing her to drop her shoes with a gasp.

"Ow, get off!" She chirped, smacking him around the face with her hat and doing little to none damage, but she did succeed in scuffing his hair slightly.

She struggled against his grip before she dropped her hat and made for a proper smack, one which was stopped, leaving her with no arms to defend herself so she went for the knee to the groin. His grip released her wrist, he had twisted to disarm her of her shoes, in order to block her knee.

The scene wasn't much of a fight, more of a scuffled struggle as Flo tried to escape or hit Barney in frustration all while he fended off her attacks and stopped her feeble attempts. That wasn't to say the scuffle wasn't easy, Flo gave all her might to struggle and wriggle and the mercenary worked to restrain her, to the point they had both tripped over the leg of one of the unconscious men laying forgotten on the floor, Flo doing most of the tripping and pulling Barney down with her, nearly winding herself in the process and she winched slightly at the impact, her chest raising and falling rapidly with the effort as she lifted an arm to swing at him yet again, only to groan in frustration as he caught both her wrists and pinned her so she could do no damage and as she frowned up at him and attempted to wiggle free, she realised quite quickly under his muscle mass she hadn't a hope in hell, then to add awkwardness to her situation, the words of Vivian Taylor rung in her mind, _"He's quite a stud, I imagine it feels great to have muscles like that over you! The strong, animalistic domination!"_. Her wriggling ceased and she would have leaned away from the man had she not been such in such a position on the floor.

"You've already hit me with a frying pan and got three men to attack me, one tasered me," He huffed, just as worn out now.

"Isn't that enough for now," He rose his brow, sarcasm lacing his words as he looked down at her as she sighed, leaning her head back against the cold floor in silent surrender, her curled hair sprawled out around her head and chest still heaving.

"Fine," She huffed weakly and although she was tired she still managed to give him a stern look, trying her best to ignore Vivian's words that kept jumping to mind in the current predicament.

"I'm going to let you up and you're going to collect your things with out hitting me, Alright?" He paused, looking down at her and waiting for agreement.

"Yes," She mumbled in distaste like a sulking child, shifting awkwardly under him.

"Good," With that he nodded and released her wrists before sitting up and pushing off her into a stand over her, raising a brow as she simply lay on the floor still catching her breath, her curled hair sprawled and messy, a light sheen on her sink from where she'd worked up a bit of a sweat and her dress bunched up high on her thighs from her scuffled fall.

"What now?" She huffed as she sat up, checking the neck line of her dress and giving it a pull, jiggling her assets back into a more respectable covered view before she then flicked her dress further down her legs.

"Going to throw me and Fran to the wolves," She grumbled, clapping her hands together to dust them off before pushing a hand threw her hair and shaking free any small bits of gravel.

"Let's just deal with that later," Barney gave a sarcastic smile with a small nod as he spoke, earning in return a scowl of un-appreciation.

With a defeated sigh, Flo picked her bag up off the floor next to her, having no doubt been flung off her arm in the scuffle, and flicked a straying curl from her mad mass of hair out of her face and she frowned lightly as Barney offered a hand out to her to help her off the floor, but she took it, although a bit hesitant, and was hoisted easily to her feet.

**000**

Flo sat with her hat on her lap and small bag on top of that, her brown eyes following the figure outside with a fixed stare, a poker face set upon her features hiding the emotions her thoughts would have brought on, mostly panic and fear or the odd bit of irritation when she wondered what her hair or make up now looked like. At the new thought of her image, her brows rose in a rather flat look that would insinuate disinterest or a great lack of care, but in truth she had simply accepted the fact she may now look like a troll and would waste no more thought fussing over something so idle and concentrate on more important matters, like returning to give the mercenary a unimpressed, dead end blank stare.

He was walking around the front of the car, after closing her door once she had gotten in, and glanced at her threw the windscreen only to raise a brow at the look she was giving before a small grin lifted at one corner of his lips in short show of amusement.

When the driver's door opened and Barney got in, Flo turned to face forwards with a scoff, before reaching forwards and pulling the sun blind down to check for a mirror and to her delight there was one, but to her horror her hair was terrible, no words could quite describe it properly but a few things did pop to mind at the sight like, bush, un-sheered sheep, back combed frizz.

Settling into the drivers seat, Barney reached across for his seat belt and winched lightly, placing a hand to his chest and kneading his fingers at a sore point, the small motion catching Flo's attention as she flipped the sun blind shut and looked over to him.

"You alright there?" She questioned, her brows raised and that uninterested look on her face like she wasn't asking out of care or worry but simply for the sake of asking and being nosey.

"I'm a little tender from getting a taser to the chest," he looked towards her with slightly narrowed eyes and small yet tight smile, the look very sarcastic and gone as quick as it came when he looked away from her.

Flo simply looked forwards, with a roll of her eyes at the attitude before she looked out the passenger window, biting her bottom lip in a attempt to suppress the huge grin pulling up at her lips while her slightly turned position and bird nest of hair hid her face from view, keeping her obvious amusement hidden, that was until she could no longer contain her self and snorted out a laugh.

Her hand came up to muffle the sound of her snickering, her shoulders shaking slightly as she tried desperately to control herself and when she did she blew out a slow calming breath, looking back to him with the intent to apologise but the moment she saw his unimpressed look of utter disbelief, her cheeks rose up high, meeting her eyes with her closed lip smile once again going for control and failing as she looked away with another attempt at suppressing her laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She grinned, holding out a hand as if it would pause the current idiocy and calm everything.

Barney simply rose a brow before shaking his head, throwing a quick look back to the dark haired woman who's smile remained on her face, lighting her eyes with cheeks perked upon her high cheek bones.

"You wouldn't find it funny if it happened to you," he spoke, concentrating on starting up the car.

"No I wouldn't," Flo shook her head, still quite amused at the ordeal, "But it didn't happen to me," She grinned.

In return Barney threw a light frown towards her to show his disapproval before concentrating on the road.

"Hey, you ain't doin' me no favours, why should I do you any?" She threw out the question with a shrug as if it explained all.

"Do you even know why you've been chasing us?" Flo folded her arms as she looked across at the driver with a light frown and when she got no answer just a quick glance and a raise of a brow as he looked her over, she shook her head and sat back in her seat.

"Unbelievable," she muttered, "You honestly wouldn't go after two people for reasons unknown for an un-named person? Would you?" She questioned in disbelief, her brows raising expectantly for the answer.

"I usually get work of un-named people," Barney gave a one shouldered shrug as he changed the gear of the car.

"Great, so no skin of your nose then," She mumbled, turning away from him.

"I am sceptical on the information I received though," He continued.

"Oh really? Do tell?" She sighed, ruffling a hand threw her rather volumized hair.

"Well, I was told you are highly dangerous," he started and instantly Flo looked to him sharply with a frown.

"I though we already went over this," she stated testily.

"We did, just adding to my observation," He cleared up before continuing on with his current statement, "You have no clue," he shook his head with a light amusement.

"Excuse me! I got you jumped by three men and tasered!" She defended, having known she was in the firing line for a form of insult.

"And like I said, I wouldn't like to think of what else you're capable of when scared or panicked, but other than that, you have no clue," He grinned continuing to drive to a destination Flo had no clue of.

"I have some clue," Flo tilted her head lightly as she frowned across at the driver.

"You ran into two drug dealers and made them loose fifteen thousand dollars worth of cocaine," He shook his head, still quite amused.

"That was unfortunately shit luck!" The dark haired woman shook her head.

"You're lucky I'm fast," Barney chuckled while Flo gave a small nod in agreement.

"I guess, yeah, but it kind of defeats the point when you're going to hand me over to a worst fate," She snipped, shooting him a raised brow look.

"You made your bed," The mercenary simply brushed off with a shake of his head.

"No! No I didn't! He made the bed!" She jabbed a finger towards him as she spoke "And now he's smothering me with a pillow in it!" with that she crossed her arms and sat back in her seat properly.

"Care to explain?" Barney raised a brow, his tone hinting interest.

"Care to let me go?" Flo mimicked his look but her tone was sarcastic.

"No," With that he turned back to the road.

"Then no!" She chirped, frowning as the sun hit her eyes lightly, causing her to open her bag for her sun glasses while Barney folded down the sun blind to shade out the glare of the bright sun, when a pair of aviator sun glasses appeared in the corner of his vision, causing him to glance at the feminine hand holding his glasses out to him before looking to the woman herself.

"You dropped them," She stated in a calm tone, now hidden behind her own sunglasses once again, and with a nod he took them from her and slipped them on his face while she folded her arms defensively, her jaw tightening in a silent show of worry as she watched the unknown area outside pass by.

* * *

**this was like 7 pages!**

**on here it seemes like nothing :O **

**...well i suppose this is better than nothing he he**

**...and thank you all for my reviews! i love them all!**

**i'm really glad you're enjoying reading this random dribble that popped into my head he he**

**i don't half come out with some things when watching films he he**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooooo**

**sorry again... bit of a wait... but shit happens i guess... but any hooo!**

**Next installment!**

**and thanks for all the lovely comments and adds and faves! you make me blush he he!**

**i do love! ;D **

* * *

10: Reunion

With a sigh Flo looked around the small confines of the lift she had currently stepped into with her captor, her stomach churning awfully, her feet where stinging and her head was a buzz with worry over thoughts of what was going to happen.

"You don't have to keep hold of me," She mumbled, shuffling back as more people filed into the small space.

Barney looked down at her when she spoke, a brow raising from behind his aviator shades at both her words and her rather defeated tone. His hidden eyes remained on her and in his silence and lack of removal of his hand on her upper arm, she turned to him, her own sunglasses over her eyes still and what he could see of her face seemed very blank.

"I can hardly run any where," she shook her head lightly, keeping her tone down.

"Like you wouldn't try," The mercenary simply stated back, his tone calm and voice low.

With each floor that past, the lift slowly emptied till it left a very dishevelled and nervously twitching Flo, the muscular mercenary and a little old lady, slightly hunched in her age with white permed hair, large glasses that looked like they hadn't been changed since the 80's and a handbag bigger than her 's fingers curled into the wide brim of her sun hat, clenching it tighter, the coarse, stiff fabric it was made from making a scrunching sound. Her hand clutching her heels grew clammy as she constantly shifted the position of the shoes, till one slipped from her shifting fingers, the wedge heeled shoe hitting the floor of the lift with a loud thud, causing Flo to wince and the elderly lady to jump and turn slowly her movements looking slightly shaky. Flo cringed behind her glasses as she caught sight of Barney slowly turning to look at her, in the corner of her eye, but she refused to move, leaving the little old lady to look from her, to her shoe, back to her before finally peering at the muscular three of them in the lift seemed to pause the old lady watching Barney curiously, who was watching Flo, who pursed her lips before finally turning to the man next to her, her head twitching down as she looked at the hand still clutching her arm before her face rose to meet his and although most of her face was hidden by her sun glasses, the moment her brows shot up from behind them, it signalled at a questioning look and with a raise of a single brow Barney released his hold on her arm slowly."Thank you!" she clipped quietly in a tight tone before lowering into an elegant crouch to retrieve her shoe before standing back up strait as the lift slowed to a stop with a chirped ping before the doors slid again her upper arm was gripped as she was steered out of the lift after the old lady and turned off down the right"What are you going to do now?" Flo questioned as they stopped out side one of the hotel rooms. "Beat me?" She snipped rather testily and quite loudly causing Barney to turn to look down at her, his brows tugging down towards his shades in a frown before lifting his head the slightest as he looked back towards the lift they had just come from.

With a mild curiosity at what he was looking at, as she couldn't be sure where his eyes actually were behind the dark shades, Flo also looked back down the hall only to spot the little old lady paused at one of the doors, obviously her own room, keys in hand with the most shocked and outraged frown on her face, no doubt from having herd Flo's rather loud accusation, and the elder lady did nothing to hide the disgusted look aimed at the mercenary.

With nothing more uttered within the corridor Barney simply knocked on the door Flo and himself where stood at, both still looking towards the elderly lady as another awkward round of stares where shared. The little old lady remained speechless and bolted to the spot with the same outraged and disgusted look on her face, while Flo managed to keep her rather caught out, deer like stare hidden thanks to her sunglasses, her widened eyes watching the elder woman from behind the shades while the mercenary regarded the other woman with a well controlled calm.

The moment the door opened they where both in the hotel room with in seconds, even though Flo had to be guided in firmly with a controlled shove and instantly her whole body language changed, like a cat being dumped in front of a pack of dogs, she went rigid and defensive, digging her heels in to stop the approach towards the group of men and backing up into the man that had brought her here, her eyes where wide and alert from behind her glasses and ears prickled to any sound.

When she couldn't back any further or force the man behind her back she stilled, swallowing tickly and waited with bated breath.

"See you caught her then," the familiar Brit spoke, leaning against the back of the sofa with his arms crossed.

"What gave it away?" Barney shot back with a sarcastic cock of his head as he urged the woman on an extra step before releasing her arm and continuing further into the large room.

"Don't be a sarcastic bastard!" Lee chuckled in good humour. "So what took you?" he then questioned as Barney pulled the aviator shades from his face and glanced over his shoulder to peer at the dark haired woman.

"Ran into the same problem you did," he simply stated.

"What problem was that?" another spoke as he stepped up next to Flo from where he had been at the door to let them into the hotel room and as Flo glanced up at the tall, blonde, muscle tower of a man scowling down at her, her heart seized, blood running cold as she wheezed in a short fearful breath.

"She is the problem," Christmas scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Least she's unarmed this time," another man stepped up, his broad arms crossed and bright Hawaii shirt looking almost out of place, but the moment Flo spotted him advance the blood drained from her face, they where the two that had broken into the little holiday let.

"Gunnar, Toll," Barney spoke up calmly before nodding over to the dark haired woman and with the simple motioned both men had straitened up and started to advance closer.

"I am armed!" She shot defensively with a burst of panic, looking between the men as they both paused, the remainder of the group looking over. "I know how to use these, I swear to god!" she held her heeled shoes out, regulating the direction she pointed them in, between the two men.

"Nothings going to happen," Christmas groaned from across the room.

"Yeah! Right! You stick me in the care of two people I have no doubt dislike me because I hit them with a frying pan, I just don't feel too comfortable with that!" Flo sniped back shakily.

"Alright, who hasn't been hit with a frying pan?" Barney spoke up calmly, his strong arms crossed over his chest as he looked around his men. Gunnar's scowl deepened at the woman which in turned caused her to point her shoes towards him in warning while Toll look towards the ground leader with a shrug, Barney then turned to Christmas who opened his mouth to speak before realisation dawned on his face and he stayed quite, looking back to Barney with a lift of one shoulder and of course Barney knew he'd been hit for sure.

"Oh, that would be me!" Hale rose a large hand into the air, looking around the group from where he sat having not been paying full attention.

Flo glanced over to the dark skinned man as he stood, tall and muscular like the rest of the group but holding the most terrifyingly massive gun she'd ever seen in her life.

"What bloody tank did you rip that off!" she exclaimed shrilly, suddenly much preferring one of the frying pan victims that currently, very much disliked her.

"Oh! You like?" the man gave a wide grin with an attractive white toothed smile as he glanced down at his big gun before looking back to her with a suggestive wiggle of his brows as he shifted the weapon into a ready fire pose to show it off.

With another thick swallow Flo dared to question quietly, "Where is my friend?" she eyed the group suspiciously and when no answer came she panicked, her lips then parted in a sharp in take of breath as the adrenalin build up, her hidden eyes darting to look towards the door as Barney straitened his stance as he caught sight of the tiny twitch of movement as her head turned the slightest towards the door and back.

In a quite stand off Flo's eyes where brought to Barney's as dread pooled in her stomach at the alert and ready look in his eyes and that's all it took to send her sprinting.

It was a sudden burst of movement and noise as the men moved for her, she'd only cleared two steps before Gunnar swept an arm around her and pulled her back with a shriek while Toll got a face full of the hat the woman had thrown at him and paused his advance.

Her sun glasses where knocked from her face and her scream was muffled as the tall blonde man brought his free hand round to clamp over her mouth while Barney made a quick duck from the shoes that were swung at him and easily blocked a wild kick she'd aimed at him by grabbing her ankle and pushing her leg up, tilting her off balance and back more into Gunnar's hold and effectively making her drop her shoes in favour of catching the skirt of her dress to keep herself covered as her other hand clenched at Gunnar's forearm from where he was holding a hand over her mouth.

The room once again stilled and quieted as the dark haired woman huffed out fearful breaths threw her nose, glaring at the mercenary leader threw panicked eyes.

The silence didn't last long as another scuffle broke out with a few shouts and screams, catching everyone's attention as every person either turned or leaned to face the door off to the far end off the room but as sudden as the noise started up it ended and not moments later the shortest member of the group stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and looking to the group with a huff.

"That woman is a crazy!" he simply explained, before looking around at the men, two of whom still had the dark haired woman in an odd restraint.

"So is this one!" Hale stated, hugging his weapon and taking a step back from the action with a weary frown.

Bringing her hand away from Gunnar's forearm Flo balled her fist and swung it low behind her, hitting the tall blonde in the only sensitive spot and sending him crumpling with a rather loud groan as all the air seemed to suddenly leave his body and now free from his hold Flo fell off balance with a shriek, hopping in hopes of regaining it before stumbling as Barney dropped his hold on her, only to take up the hold Gunnar once had on her while he was recovering from the assault, on the floor.

"Fran!" Flo shrieked for her friend as she fought against the mercenary's hold, kicking out at Lee as he jumped in to help his friend hold down the flailing woman while the Asian man simply reached over the struggle and like that the woman fell quite and still.

"Yang!" Lee frowned towards the man as Barney held up the limp woman with a raised brow as the short man held his arms out in innocence, looking between the two other mercenaries.

"What?" he shrugged before a light frown creased at his brow. "You want a whole hotel hear her?" he motioned towards the now unconscious woman.

"Just stick her with the other, I think Gunnar's looking for blood," Lee nodded towards his recovered comrade with a smirk while Barney simply nodded as he lifted the unconscious woman and carried her towards the bedroom.

"Yang," he called for assistance and the Asian man came forwards and opened the door for him, waiting in the door way as the leader walked to the bed and placed the woman down on the quilt next to her equally unconscious friend.

"What did you do?" Barney questioned as he straitened out and looked down at the two women.

"Pressure point," Yang stated in his think accent "I do not hit defenceless women!" he then continued in explanation.

"Just render them unconscious?" Barney questioned with amusement lacing his tone as he looked towards the shorter man.

"If they are a crazy bitch!" He nodded before motioning to the dark haired woman "You goin' to leave her likea that?"

With a light frown Barney turned back to the woman, her head was no where near the pillows, her dark hair was tussled all over the quilt and her face, her feet where hanging off the end of the bed as was one arm while her other arm had managed to be slung past her head and half on her friend and her dress was bunched around her hips, just covering her knickers and the neck line of her dress had slipped over one breast and exposed a bit more flesh that originally planned as well as the black lace of her bra.

"Yeah?" he glanced over to the Asian man only to see him roll his eyes.

"She is a lady," Yang raised his brows as if to get a point across while Barney looked back to the dark haired woman he had all but dumped next to the blonde before turning to the blonde herself who had been rather nicely placed on the bed, no doubt by Yang after he knocked her out.

"Alright!" he held his hand out in surrender to the Asian man before wondering how best to go about righting the woman, deciding on hooking his hands under her arms and raising her torso slightly, her head lolling back and hair draping back free of her face, before he then shifted her up the bed, her legs dragging back to fully rest on top the mattress and the skirts of her dress also being pulled down to a more modest length with the motion before he lay her back down, setting her arms at her side and lifting her head and sweeping her hair from where it had been trapped under her shoulder blades, letting her head rest more comfortably on the pillow.

With a nod Barney then turned back to his friend, opening his arms with a sweep, "There!" he rose his brows before taking a step towards the door.

"What about her dress?" The Asian man frowned.

"What about it?" Barney shot back.

"Is no good!" the short man motioned towards her, "She wakes up, she be embarrassed!" he raised his brows.

"What?" The mercenary leader narrowed his eyes in a rather baffled look, "She did it her self! Who fights in a dress?" he then shrugged before regarding the Asian man sceptically, "Besides! What do you care!" he pointed towards the shorter mercenary.

"I have family, my wife would be embarrassed!" Yang simple shot back, "She be embarrassed!" he nodded to the woman again, causing a speechless pause to fall over Barney as he almost gawped at Yang before looking to the bra flashing woman and back to him.

"I'll be embarrassed!" he defended pointing to himself.

"Embarrassed over what?" Christmas questioned as he stopped in front of the door.

"He wont cover her!" Yang motioned to Barney blankly, causing Lee to look from him and to the mercenary leader before then taking in the woman in question before shrugging.

"Just chuck a towel over her," the brit offered his helpful advice before moving on past the door and off to where ever it was he was heading.

"Yeah, thanks!" Barney called after Lee with a roll of his eyes before catching Yang's stare. "What?" he opened his arms with a small shake of his head when the man said nothing and with a slow shake of his own head Yang turned and left the room.

000

The five men sat around in the living area of the hotel room, Barney in one of the arm chairs, both arms on the arm rest and rubbing at his chin as he looked across at Lee perched on the edge of the sofa, Yin Yang sat on the armrest of the sofa next to Lee, Toll sat on the other side of the long sofa, Hale sat in the other arm chair with his gun while Gunnar sat on a smaller sofa, one leg stretching across it, propped up on an arm rest.

"So," Toll brought his hands together with a clap before rubbing them together as he glanced around the group. "What do we do?"

"We haven't been told the truth," the Brit sighed, running a tired hand over his face.

"When have we ever?" Gunnar spoke up with a scoff and a small smirk.

"I told ya this was some shit!" Hale sat up, leaning forwards and setting his gun at the side of his chair as he looked around the group.

"They are not dangerous," Yang shrugged.

"Oh, their dangerous!" Barney nodded with a small grin.

"Just not professionally!" Lee finished with a smirk.

"This isn't a simple lost and found… is it?" Toll looked around watching as a few of the group shook their heads.

"Not likely," Christmas sighed.

"Let's just sit tight till we find out, I'll make a call to this Jackson character," Barney stood from the arm chair.

"What about the sleeping beauties?" Gunnar jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to point towards the closed bedroom door.

"When they wake up we'll question them, do a bit of cross referencing," the dark haired mercenary gave a tilt of his head as he looked down "Get to the bottom of this," he then looked up and around the group, watching as each man gave a nod.

"Well you can keep them away from me," Gunnar huffed as he also stood.

"Not still sore are you?" Toll grinned as he watched the tall blonde move across the room.

"Of course he is! His ego took a hit with a frying pan!" Christmas laughed.

"Look who's talking!" Gunnar pointed towards the brit, having heard he'd also been hacked in the leg with the offending item.

"Yeah, you also got run over, bound and gagged!" Toll pointed out with a laugh at Lee's expensive.

"Shut up pink eye!" Christmas shoved Toll with a frown.

"Hey! I got a face full of bleach!" The bright shirted man frowned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, don't we know about it!" Barney grinned, looking up from where he'd located a phone.

"Don't think your getting out of it!" Lee pointed towards Barney, "How long did it take you to recover!"

"Least I wasn't held hostage like a little princess," Barney teased with a grin.

"Oi! I got run down, and I freed my self, thank you very much!" Lee frowned, while amused chuckles sounded around the room, "What the hell is that on your shirt any way!"

"Christmas' changing the subject!" Hale snickered, enjoying the banter far too much seeing as he wasn't affected by the two woman's attacks as of yet.

"No I'm not!" Lee frowned.

"Yes you are," Yang spoke up with a smirk.

"I fucking ain't alright! He has a hole in his shirt!" Lee jabbed a finger towards Barney "And is that?" he frowned in concentration, "Is that a burn mark?" the frown remained on the brit's face as Barney looked down at the tee-shirt he wore under his open checked shirt, rubbing at the slightly discoloured patch in the centre of his chest, two little holes poking threw.

"She got me tasered," He confessed, looking up to his group as they all sat quietly staring at him before all bursting into laughter.

"These chicks got balls!" Hale laughed, slapping a hand down on his knee.

"Yeah, just wait till your on the receiving end!" Barney frowned at Hale who continued to laugh.

000

With a small groan Flo's head turned to the side, her brows knotting lightly as she sucked in a deep, wakening breath, her mascara coated lashes fluttering to a groggy open as her hazy eyes slowly focused as she stared at the blinds covering the window before rolling her head back with a confused frown to stare at the ceiling before it all clicked in her head and she shot upright with a gasp, jolting the bed with the sudden movement as she looked around frantically, her once neatly curled and styled hair flying around her head in a crazy mess, once she spotted Fran next to her she slapped the blonde woman's back side, causing her to wake with a jolt and gasp.

"Fran?!" Flo hissed urgently as her friend knelt up from where she'd rolled over in her sleep.

"The fuck?" The blonde mumbled as she looked around before turning to her dark haired friend. "Aw, Flo!" She sighed with relief as the two women then hugged each other before both sitting back on their knees.

"We're in deep shit, in we?" Fran frowned with worry.

"Yeah, just a bit," Flo mirrored her look, biting at her bottom lip.

"Put your boob away!" Fran then frowned with a nod towards the dark haired woman's chest, causing Flo to look down and scoff in annoyance, shifting the dress to sit properly.

"What we gunnu do?" Fran whispered and Flo stumbled off the bed.

"Fight?" the brunette shrugged.

"With what?" The blonde hissed as she also clambered off the bed.

"Dunno," Flo shrugged as she walked around the bed and over to a slightly ajar door, pushing on it tenderly and finding it lead to a bathroom, "Let's find something!" She nodded as she clicked the light on and the blonde followed her, closing the door behind them.

They didn't have to look long or search at all to be truthful because there sat on a towel besides the basin was something brilliant.

"I was thinking we might find a razor," Flo mumbled.

"Yeah, but they are proper barber razors," Fran added with raised brows.

"Well it's a hell of a lot better that pointing a five blade bloody Gillette razor like a knob!" The dark haired woman nodded as she gently picked them up, passing one to Fran's eager, open hands.

"Ceasar," Flo read out loud as she turned the razor over, holding the yellow handle gently when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Ladies?" a deep voice called out expectantly as the dark skinned man, Hale, opened the door wide with raised brows.

Both women instantly turned to face the door, stood side by side Fran at Flo's right, Fran's right arm outstretched clenching one blade and Flo's left arm outstretched clenching the other, although she did feel a little awkward and cack-handed not using her right, but the frown on her face said other wise.

Upon seeing the view before him, Hale screamed slamming the door shut with a mighty bang.

"They have my babies!" He called in half fear half outrage.

Both Fran and Flo relaxed their arms in shock, the frowns dropping for their faces, replaced with raised brows of confusion as they slowly turned their heads to each other with that same questioning look.

The door was opened again to show a cautious but calm Barney, turning the women's confused looked towards himself before they both snapped back to warning frowns, their arms jolting strait again.

"Just, put the blades down," Barney held a calming hand out as if he was approaching a wild animal.

"Gently!" Hale called over his shoulder with a frown.

"I got this!" Gunnar called from out of site.

"No!" Barney shot the tall man a frown only to be bumped aside as he appeared with the massive gun Hale was once cradling.

"Don't move!" He barked viciously, pointing the weapon at the women.

"Holy shit!" Fran shrieked as simultaneously both woman tucked their arms in and held their hands up at their shoulders, their one empty palm held open, surrendering instantly.

"Put the blades down!" He lowered his tone slightly but it was still just a frightening causing Fran to shove the razor she was holding at Flo, who had to scramble to catch it, gasping at it nicked her hand but she placed them both down on the towel next to the basin quickly, regardless of injury. She then snapped back to her surrender pose, holding her hands up before glancing at her bleeding palm and instantly frowning at Fran.

"You bitch!" she shot.

"Sorry!" Fran shot back with a frown.

"This way," Gunnar interrupted the two, lowering his gun and motioning them forwards with a curl of his finger as he stepped back and to the side of the door opposite Barney, who's arms where crossed and brows pulled down in a frown.

Taking a sly step back, Flo shifted behind Fran slightly and urged her on first with a shove. The Blonde took the hint and crept forwards, aware of the two other men there but keeping her eyes on the tall blonde man, once she got to the door frame she quickly skipped past him quickly with a squeal dashing strait towards Lee who stood at the open bedroom door, Hale following after her.

Flo did the same as Fran, staring at the intimidating Gunnar as she came to the door frame, her brown eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"I don't bite," He grinned as he took in her reaction to him rather smugly while Barney raised a brow in warning to the man, unfolding his arms, but the muscular blonde went that little bit further, jolting towards Flo in a mock advance that caused her to gasp, her left hand slapping to her chest and she jumped away from him skittishly, bumping into Barney, who caught her right wrist and placed his other hand at her waist to steady her.

"Gunnar!" The dark haired leader barked with authority, while Flo gulped lightly.

"Alright," Gunner held a hand up with a chuckle, moving away and out the room, Lee watching him go from where he was holding the bedroom door open.

"Christmas," Barney spoke much calmer, nodding towards the brit who in turn nodded back, in some form of code no doubt, as he then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once the door clicked shut Barney steered Flo back into the bathroom, releasing her waist and turning her to face him as he inspected her hand.

With a small huff he silently turned the faucet on and leaned around the dark haired woman, flicking the toilet seat down with a small thump before turning to the running water.

"Sit," He ordered calmly and gently.

* * *

**I worked well into the night on this one so i do hope you enjoy!**

**tiz not as fab as other chapters im afraid but it is a fair bit longer! well it is on my word document any hoo! might not seem it on here he he**

**any way... i hope you like it regardless and i'm sure you've guessed what will be happening in the next chapter!**

**A BIT OF INTEROGATIONS! (probably spelt that wrong... i'm not using my word doctument for this bit, but you get the idea)**

**any waaay... i hope you liked... sorry tiz not as fab and took soooooo long... please enjoy this complimentry smily face!**

**:D**


End file.
